Starlight Starbright
by Kaitou Ann
Summary: Secrets of the past are revealed as Sakura goes up against a new threat who is after more than just her power. And this time around all bets are off. Yue/Sakura story. **NEW CHAPTER** Sakura has a heart to heart with a ghost.
1. Prologue

Starlight Starbright  
Prologue  
  
Sakura dreamt.  
  
She stood in a room that was scarlet and ebony, silver, gold and bone. Tall gilded ceilings arced high up above her, to a point she could barely see. The walls were draped with wine colored draperies, with soft golden embroidery glinting and hiding in the shadows. She was wearing a gown of white silk, soft and powdery to the touch. It was something that Tomoyo would have been proud to call her own.  
  
The room had no windows, no doors that she could see. The only light came from candles lit along the wall, flickering weakly as if afraid to shine. Sakura's heels clicked across the black marble floor as she looked for a way out.   
  
She looked to her right and saw someone sitting at a small white bench in the center of the room. She walked over and got a better look at the person. "Clow-san? What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled up at her, "I came to warn you. Come sit here. Keep an old man company." He patted the seat next to her.  
  
"You aren't old," she said fixing her skirts as she sat.  
  
"Oh, I'm far older than you think. You should ask your Guardians some time. But that's neither here nor there." He smiled and reached up and touched her cheek. "You are everything I could have asked you to be, and more. I am very proud of you."  
  
Sakura caught his hand in her own, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."  
  
Suddenly his staff was in his hand. She wasn't surprised, it was simply dream logic. He tapped the floor and whispered something she couldn't catch. Images began to come into focus in the floor, glowing in the black marble. Clow's smile turned sad, "I have tried to do everything I could to ensure your future. There were so many paths you could take to happiness."  
  
Sakura saw a woman walking arm and arm with an older man. He had pale hair and glasses. She *knew* who he was, but the dream wouldn't let her remember. The two of them laughed, eating ice cream, and enjoying the cherry trees that bloomed around him...  
  
The picture blurred and changed. The same woman, but younger. She was standing in a Chinese garden with a young man her age. He knelt in front of her, a ring in one hand and promised to protect and treasure her forever...  
  
The next scene showed the same woman yet again wearing a fantastic dress of lace and ribbon. There was a beautiful woman with long flowing hair taking her pictures. The woman in the dress blushed furiously, but the other one took her hand. The two were obviously in love...  
  
The picture shifted again. The woman stood in the center of a circle of light, a staff suspended between her outstretched arms. Off to one side stood a tall white figure. Sakura's first thought was that it was an angel. He looked at the woman, one hand reached out towards her, but he snatched it away. Then he turned and began to fade back into the dark.  
  
Sakura reached out to stop him, to keep the picture from fading away. Her fingers dipped into the floor, coming away wet. /Water?/ she ran her hand across the surface, the white veins in the marble swirled and vanished under her touch, melting into the black water.  
  
"Will you dance?"  
  
She looked up at Clow in confusion. The bench had disappeared, and the floor was solid marble once again. A delicate waltz began to play out of nowhere. She took Clow's hand. "I'd love to."  
  
"You had so many chances," Clow said leading her through the steps, "I only wish I could insure one of them."  
  
Sakura smiled up at him. "It will be all right. Remember? I have an invincible phrase."  
  
His smile faded, "Sakura-san, not even I could predict everything. I have done all I could to prepare you. And I'm afraid that I cannot protect you any longer."  
  
The candles began to dim at his words and a strong wind blew up out of nowhere. "Protect me from what?"  
  
The world began to flicker madly in and out. Clow was trying to say something, but she couldn't make out the words. With a last jab of light he was gone. In his place stood a new man. "From me I suppose." He said with a mad grin and continued the dance Clow had begun.  
  
He was tall, with a shock of wine red hair that fell down past his ears, and hungry blue eyes. "Who are you?" Sakura asked.   
  
He shook his head and pressed a burning finger to her lips. "We'll have no questions between us tonight, love."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to speak again, but no words would come, and no sound. His touch had silenced her as effectively as any gag. For the first time, she began to feel afraid. She stepped away, but he grabbed her hand, "No, no, no. After I've only just found you? You can't leave me without at least a dance." He was strong, Sakura sensed that if she tried to pull away, tried to struggle now, he could break her without even trying.   
  
She looked down into the black mirror of the floor and saw her reflection dancing as well. But the Sakura-in-the-mirror was bound by thin black ribbon. It wrapped around her arms, her waist, coiled around itself, manipulating her image like a puppet. The reflection of the man looked up at Sakura as if he could see her. His image smirked and he pulled abruptly on one of the ribbons, causing the real Sakura to catch her breath as an invisible force tightened around her waist.  
  
The music began to fade away, and the man leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath on her neck. "I've enjoyed our little dance. I look forward to meeting you soon."  
  
And Sakura woke up.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran woke up.  
  
He was sitting in a hidden glade of his family's complex. He had dozed off during his morning meditation, after his morning practice. Normally he would have berated himself for this, but he knew a vision when he saw one. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Visions were not a strong point for him, and it took a particularly strong one to get through to him.   
  
The last time he had had a vision like this had been years ago...back in Japan.   
  
He was so lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the repercussions of this that he didn't even notice the girl sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Syaooooran!!! I found you!!"  
  
***  
  
Yukito woke up.  
  
He was in a cold sweat, but had no idea why. He thought for a moment that something had happened with his other self. But he looked to the side, and saw Touya sleeping quietly beside him. He was exactly where and when he should be. So why...?  
  
After a few moments he gave up his soul search as a lost cause. It was probably nothing. Just another dream that he couldn't remember. He got up and headed into the kitchen for a midnight snack...or maybe a meal...  
***  
  
Eriol woke up.  
  
He slipped out of bed quietly, doing his best not to wake Kaho. This was something he needed to think about. He sat in his leather armchair and started a roaring fire with a flick of his hands. He watched the changing movements of the flames, wishing that a sudden insight would come to him. Something that would take all of this out of his hands.  
  
/You knew something like this might happen. This was what it was all about, remember?/  
  
Spinel drifted in, settling himself in Eriol's lap. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"Something like that." Eriol petted him absently, "We have to go back to Japan. The Droichain has found Sakura-san."  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1. This had better be the last time I restart and revamp this. If this version still sucks than I just give up. Anyway, this is a lot closer to the version I wrote in the first place that got deleted when my computer crashed. I'm really sorry that I can't seem to get anything written.  
2. Let's see...This is heavily inspired by Charles De Lint's Jack the Giant Killer books, Neil Gaiman's Stardust and the Utena movie. (All of which are better than this fic, so I'd suggest reading/seeing them instead of this)  
3. Soundtrack for this story is the Fourth CCS OST, the Ayashi no Ceres OST, Natalie Imbruglia, and the Lain opening, lots of Ambient Techno and Acid Jazz, and last but not least a lot of Cowboy Bebop music.  
4. Please, please, please, pretty please send me some feedback. This story's my baby and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to pull it off right, so I could really, really use any comments, good bad or anything in between.  
  



	2. Part One

Starlight Starbright

Part One—Nostalgia

The alarm clock shook Sakura out of her deep sleep. She hit the button and frowned at the little clock. Another prophetic dream. Now that she finally had the power to remember them, they had gotten more and more obtuse. Kero-chan would say it was because her dreams were telling her something she didn't want to know yet. "I wonder if that means there's going to be more trouble?" she wondered aloud.

"More trouble?" Kero-chan said poking his head up from his drawer.

"I had another dream."

The stuffed animal sighed, "Jeeze, No wonder Clow wanted to trade in his powers. We just finished that whole deal with that stupid onmyouji running around and mucking with stuff. Don't we ever get a break!?"

"I don't know, this feels different, older…"she let the thought trail off, unable to finish it.

"You're the Sakura Card Mistress. But as for me, _I'm_ goin' back to sleep." Kero closed his drawer with a thump.

Sakura smiled and stretched. She wished she could just roll over and go back to sleep. Then she looked at the clock. "Hoee! I'm going to be late!!" She changed quickly into her Seijou high school uniform and pounded down the stairs in her hamster slippers, still running a brush through her hair.

Her father was just laying breakfast on the table. "Good morning, Sakura-san."

"Morning, Otousan. How's Okaasan?" It still felt a little weird, even after all this time. Fujitaka had regained half of his powers as Clow, and could now see his wife whenever they wished. Which was, she reflected, most of the time. The dreamy expression on his face, it was almost enough to make her wish she could see ghosts too. Almost…they were still pretty scary.

"She's fine. She says good morning. Ah, isn't Kero-san joining us?"

"Fill afleep."Sakura swallowed her toast and tried again, "Still asleep. He'll probably come down later." That had seemed another pointless thing to keep secret. Everyone knew about Kero-chan now, so there was really no reason to keep him locked in her room. She admitted that after all the Clow and Sakura Card business had been settled, life had really been a lot easier.

Fujitaka nodded, "I'll save him one of the sweet rolls then."

Sakura looked at her watch and blanched, "Aaah! I'm going to be late again!" She wolfed down her breakfast, grabbed her jacket and bag.She wished she still had her old Rollerblades.It would be so much easier to get to class with them.

Fujitaka was waiting at the door with her lunch. "Itterashai."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Otousan. Give Okaasan my love.Ittekimasu!" And then she was running down the streets, desperate not to be marked tardy again.

Sakura slowed down as she came to the grove of cherry trees in full bloom.Their gentle beauty chased away the last vestiges of her nightmare.She took as much delight in them now as she had when she was ten.

"Sakura-chan!"

She whirled around so fast that it almost made her lose her balance."Yu-Yukito-san!?"

He was wearing a light gray suit and leaning up against Touya's battered old ten speed.Sakura was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia.It took her a moment to remember that she was a high school student and not a fourth grader anymore. 

"What are you doing here?Don't you have college?"

He smiled brightly, "I start my student teaching job today.And do you know where I'm teaching?"

She shook her head and Yukito tapped her on the nose."Your school."

"Hoee!Really?That's great!"She clapped her hands together and laughed.

"I thought that since we'd be on the same route again, it would be nice to go to school together." He said thoughtfully, "But I suppose I had the timing wrong, I thought you would be here a little sooner."

Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair, "Well, I-um, overslept again."

Yukito glanced at his watch, "If we're going to make it in time we'll have to hurry.I don't think you'll make it by foot, you'll have to ride with me."

"Are you sure?"If anything Sakura blushed even harder.It was so embarrassing to be caught like this.

"Of course, hop on."

Sakura sat on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Yukito's waist.Then they were off.With the scenery whizzing by her, and not even having to do so much as pedal Sakura decided that this was _the_ way to travel.

"Why did you oversleep?Is something bothering you?"

"What?"Sakura started, "Actually I had a weird dream, but I don't think it's anything important."/At least,/ she thought, /I hope it isn't./

Yukito swerved to avoid a tree, "I had a dream last night too, but I don't remember it at all.Then again, I usually don't.But it was a good excuse for a midnight snack."

Sakura smiled up at Yukito's back.It was strange being together again like this.Everything had changed so much since she started catching the Clow Cards.Oniichan had gone to college and moved in with Yukito, Syaoran had gone back to Hong Kong…It wasn't that things changed for the worst, it was only that they changed.But this was like a connection back to her childhood.She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his back, letting the feeling of safety and comfort wash over her.

"We're here."Yukito looked back and smiled at her."

"Hoe?Already?"

As the bicycle slowed down she hopped off."Thank you for the ride Yukito-san."

"Tsukishiro-sensei," he teased.He started off in the direction of the office entrance, then turned back, "Here, catch."And tossed her something before walking away.

She caught it.It was a piece of candy in a shiny gold wrapper.

"As smooth as ever," said a voice behind her.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."Tomoyo tapped a finger against her chin in a thoughtful manner, "So, Tsukishiro-san is going to be our new student teacher, hm?"

"Yup, I guess so.He's probably going to be teaching history class since that's his minor.I hope he'll be teaching our class."

Tomoyo smiled, "Yes, he would probably be much nicer than Morimoto-sensei."The two of them walked inside to their lockers to get their indoor shoes, "Oh, by the way, I finished a new costume last night.I think the colors are just perfect for you!"

Sakura paled, "But I haven't done anything magical in ages!"

Tomoyo clasped her hands under her chin, stars dancing in her eyes."That's not the point!The point is to capture your magnificence on film!To preserve your beauty and wonderfulness for the ages!Oh, the very thought of it makes me weak!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura sighed.Then again, there were some things that would never change.

***

As it turned out Yukito _was_ teaching their History class.He was looking a little nervous, so as they filed into the room she shot him a little victory sign.He smiled and seemed to perk up a little.

It wasn't that any of the children were mean, or even uninterested.But once he was in front of the class Yukito suddenly remembered that public speaking was not his forte.It was amazing how much more confident he felt having a few friendly faces in the crowd.He knew that no matter how flustered he got, Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan wouldn't think less of him.

It was much easier talking about the mob revolt in the French Revolution without worrying that the class was planning a revolt of their own.

While Yukito laid out the dates of the revolution, Yue brooded from behind his eyes.He wasn't sure how he felt about this new turn of events.He should welcome the chance to keep a closer eye on his mistress, he knew.He should want to keep as close a guard on her as he could.

Except that he knew that she didn't need it.

He had watched Sakura over the years as she had grown into her powers.In their last crisis she had barely called upon his services at all.These days the only time he was needed was to play a cameo part in one of Tomoyo's dramas.

Yue sighed.It wasn't that he resented the fact that she didn't seem to need him.In fact he felt a glow of pride for his mistress whenever she tackled something by herself.He had come to admire her strength and resilience, respect her power, care for…

No.

He couldn't let himself start to think like that.Which brought him right back to his problem once again.It was easier to ignore these thoughts without her around.He could concentrate on his alternate form and _his_ happiness.For Yue truly cared about Yukito, and wanted the man to be happy.He tried to intrude upon his life as seldom as possible.He wanted his alternate form to have enough happiness for the both of them.

But whenever Sakura was around he could feel his walls crumble.It was as if she lit the very air around her.He couldn't ignore her presence./This,/ he thought sourly, /was not a problem when she was ten./

He watched from behind Yukito's eyes as she studiously took notes, absently winding one strand of dark honey hair around her finger.Then she looked up at him and beamed.Or rather, she looked up at Yukito and beamed.And he couldn't let himself to think any other way.Yue couldn't let himself give in to emotion.

Because it was impossible.

***

After the last bell had rung the three of them met by the bike racks.It just seemed natural for the old friends to be together."So, so, How was your first day, Yu—I mean, Tsukishiro-sensei?"Sakura asked.

"After class I think you can call me Yukito.Hearing you say that sounds weird." Yukito said, "But I think it went fairly well.I still have a lot to learn thought."

"I'm sure that you'll do just fine, Tsukishiro-san."Tomoyo said with a gentle smile.

Yukito was about to suggest that they all go out for a celebratory crepe when he noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention to them any more.She had walked a few paces a way and was standing with a look of intense concentration on her face."Sakura-chan?"

Sakura barely heard him. It was faint, but she could sense a presence in the air, a subtle pressure against her skin.She pulled the star key from around her neck and held it tightly in her hand, prepared for anything."Who's there?What do you want?" she called out to the open air.

There was a chuckle from up above her and everyone looked up to see a woman sitting within the tree branches.She jumped down and knelt at Sakura's feet, glancing up for a quick look.Sakura took an involuntary step backward in surprise.She wasn't human, that much was obvious.Furred pointed ears protruded from her copper tangle of curls, and a long bushy tail curled up around her.Her eyes were such a pale green that they could have been cut from crystal.And Sakura could see the curve of a fang when she smiled.

"Have no fear Lady, I mean you no harm."A strange accent tinted her words, it was a little like Eriol's but stronger, and still different.

Sakura could feel a rush of wind behind her as Yue transformed and stepped up behind her."Then what do you want?" she asked.Fragments of nightmare flashed through her mind, and her nerves felt raw.

The fox-woman snapped her fingers, and a creamy white envelope sealed in red wax appeared in her hands."My master wishes to know more of you Lady, and hopes that you would do the same of him."

"And who is your master?"Yue said in words of chipped ice.

"And you would be her Guardian?" the woman laughed, "No matter.My master is Reynardine.The greatest sorcerer of the West.That he should have such interest in you should be a flattery in itself."

Yue gritted his teeth and the woman laughed again, standing."When you are finished with your letter, and finished with your thinking, you have only to call upon my true name to have me deliver your answer."

"What is your name then?"Yue asked.

Her eyes turned cold, "My name is for the Lady alone."She leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear."Do you have it?Call that name three times and I shall return to you."

"I-uh, yes."

"Then my work here is done."The fox-woman clapped her hands and vanished in a swirl of green light.

Sakura stared at the empty space she left behind.

"Sakura-chan?"Tomoyo waved a hand in front of her face to catch her attention, "Sakura-chan, are you going to open it?"

She blinked away her daze."What?Oh.I guess so."Slowly she peeled open the envelope and pulled out the letter.She read aloud:

"To the most honored Kinomoto Sakura,

Rumors have spread even to my distant part of the globe of your work.These rumors speak of your strength and kindness.They speak of the greatest sorceress of the Eastern lands, if not the world.I have watched you from afar and know now, that no rumor could measure up to your truth.

The rumors have not mentioned your grace, or your beauty.They have not spoken of your innocence, unfailing compassion, or your ability to find solutions without violence.All of these I consider valuable traits.

As stated, I have watched you from afar.And I have fallen in love with you from afar.You may consider this rude, certainly unexpected.I am sure you have never heard of me, for I treasure my privacy.But I assure you that I write in all honesty, every word from my heart.I have power enough to protect you, and I hope, the ability to make you happy.

I understand how confusing this must be, and I ask only that you do not dismiss me out of hand.It is my wish to meet you, for you to meet me, and for us to become better acquainted.It is my hope that in time I may persuade you to my vision.

Please think on this, and send your reply through my servant.

Your most ardent admirer,

Reynardine."

Sakura let the paper slip through her fingers and clapped her hands to her burning cheeks."HOEEEE!!!!"

To be continued...

Japanese-

Onmyouji—A Japanese ying-yang sorcerer

Otousan—Father

Okaasan—Mother

Itterashai—You're going and coming back (said when someone leaves home)

Ittekimasu—I'm going and coming back (said when you leave home)

Oniichan—Big Brother

Sensei—Teacher

Author's notes:

  1. Well, finally got chapter one written.Boy is this going to be a long story!I'm going to try and tie in a lot of different ideas, and wrap up a lot of loose ends.Please, please, please give me feedback!!
  2. Let's see…Yes, you might have guessed that this isn't going to be S&S centric.Please don't kill me.There's a little chibi Yue living in my head that demands fic.That and it's fun to play devil's advocate with the character.
  3. Let's see, for this chapter the soundtrack includes all the CCS OST's and a lot of Utada Hikaru and Kuraki Mai.


	3. Part Two

Starlight Starbright  
Chapter Two-Promises  
  
  
Syaoran walked with Meiling around the boardwalk, watching the junks, ferries, houseboats and the like cruise around the bay. It was more than an awkward silence, it was painful.  
  
"I'm sorry," he offered.  
  
She turned away, crossing her arms in front of her. If she could be angry she could keep herself from crying. If she could be angry she could keep herself from hurting. "Who asked you to apologize? Not me. _I'm_ not going to keep you."  
  
"Meiling..." He tried to touch her on the shoulder but she flinched away, whirling on him.  
  
"I know. 'Meiling, be reasonable.' 'Meiling, please understand.' Well I don't want to be reasonable! I don't want to understand! I want you to be with me!" /I want you to care about me./  
  
"This is something I have to do. You know it, it's the reason I've been training for so long."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away again. She would not be weak, she could not let him see her cry. "I know," she whispered, "I just hoped...well, never mind. When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow," he said.  
  
Meiling sneaked a sideways look at him. His hands were clenched on the railing, with his eyes fixed on the east. Syaoran looked the same as he always did to her, strong, determined. He looked like a hero. She only wished that he was her hero.  
  
It wasn't that she hated her. When Meiling was honest with herself she admitted that Sakura had been one of her best friends during her time in Japan. Sakura had always been kind to her, always tried to help her. And she'd even tried to support her in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
And if Syaoran was right, and his vision was coming true than she knew that Sakura needed his help. If only she had magic too, she could help. And nothing would be able to stop her. She and Syaoran would be heroes together. Now all she could do was watch her hero leave her.  
  
/And I'm afraid that you'll never come back to me.../  
  
"I-I know that you l-l-love her," Meiling said staring off into the sea, "But, I have to know. Was there ever a time when I held a place in your heart? Even at all?"  
  
Syaoran grabbed her arms, making her face him. "How could you ask that? You know you do!" His voice was fierce.  
  
He looked away for a moment, shadows of unreadable emotion crossing her face. "I won't deny that I loved her. And I won't deny that I still do. But, Meiling, it isn't the same."  
  
He brushed his hand across her cheek, tracing the trail of her tears. "I was ten years old Meiling. I didn't know what love was when I was ten. Not like I do now.  
  
"I had a vision. I may not be Clow, or even his reincarnation, but I have some of his powers and I saw a glimpse of the future. I know what I have to do."  
  
Meiling leaned forward until her head rested against his chest. "I know. I just hate it. I hate being useless."  
  
Syaoran rummaged through his pockets until he found what he'd been looking for. It had been hard to find, especially one that hadn't offended his sensibilities. He handed it to Meiling. She looked at the plain blue wrapping suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
Inside was a necklace with a single charm, a little gold teddy bear. "It's something I heard in Japan," he said in an embarrassed voice. "I have one like it...and..."  
  
Meiling interrupted by hugging him tightly. "Thank you."  
  
"I can't promise," Syaoran said. He lifted her face up to look at him, "But I will be careful in Japan. And I will do everything I can to come back to you."  
  
And he kissed her under the golden sunset.  
  
***  
  
Saying goodbye wasn't easy. It never was, he reflected, no matter where he was and who he was saying it to. He was the kind of guy that liked things to remain stable, secure. And it was hard to step off into the unknown.   
  
His seat on the plane was behind a mother and daughter returning to Japan. He eavesdropped on their conversation for the language. In years he'd only used Japanese to communicate with Sakura and the others.  
  
"Mommy, you promised you'd tell me a story."  
  
"Not now, the plane is starting to take off. Wouldn't you rather look out the window?"  
  
"I can watch at the same time. Please? Please, a story?"  
  
"Oh all right. Once upon a time..."  
  
Syaoran never knew how much of the story he heard before the foreign words slid over him and he crossed over into a dream, and a new story altogether.  
  
***  
  
He was standing in a field of flowers that tinkled gently in the wind. Tinkled? That couldn't be right. He reached down and touched the violet at his feet. It was smooth and cold like glass, but it seemed to shine with its own light.  
  
Syaoran looked over and saw that it was the same all across the plain. Each flower different, and glowing softly. And in the center of it all there was a woman an a little girl.  
  
He made his way closer, surprised that his footsteps didn't break any of the flowers, didn't seem to have any effect at all. The woman had long soft gray-violet hair that curled in a cloud around her, with eyes the green of forest shadows. In her lap was a little girl, no older than three, with honey blond hair and the same eyes.  
  
The little girl felt strangely familiar to him. He walked closer, but they didn't notice him. The woman opened up a large book bound in red leather.  
  
"But I want to play with my friends," the little girl said.  
  
"I know. But if you don't listen to the story then you'll never know what's after you. And I won't be able to tell you later. You can learn important things from fairy tales." The woman cleared her throat and began to read.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a magician. He lived in a great castle, with many servants and subjects. He had the finest of foods and music, the greatest books and the softest beds. And he knew all the tricks in the world, but he was not happy. He had no one to share it all with.  
  
And so he searched high and low, to find someone to make him happy. But nothing ever worked. No one he ever met was able to make the magician so much as smile. He searched the entire world without success. So one day he went even further, and began to search across the sky.  
  
The magician met clouds and birds, raindrops of liquid crystal, and snowflakes of lace. But these didn't make him happy either. Until one day he met a star.  
  
She was very beautiful with hair the color of snow and skin the sparkled faintly in the dark. And the magician fell in love with her at first sight. She, he thought, is the one that will make me happy.  
  
He took her away to his castle, and was happy for the very first time in his life. For the star was refined and gentle, and cared for all of his needs, was with him day and night. But then he became afraid. There were other magicians, he knew, and princes and heroes besides. And he was sure that they would want the star's happiness for themselves.  
  
'Do I have your heart?' he asked the star.  
  
'Of course,' she said, 'I love you.'  
  
'Then you will understand and forgive me.' And with that he turned the star into a flower.  
  
He took the flower and planted it in his garden where he could watch her and cherish her to his hearts content. The star's beauty would fill the cold in his heart. And no one would ever find her and take her away from him.  
  
But it wasn't enough. Having tasted happiness he wanted more. And so he went back up into the sky and met a new star. Her hair was the gold of wheat fields and her eyes the color of a bleached sky..."  
  
"What happened next?" the little girl asked, and Syaoran leaned forward to hear the answer.  
  
"I don't know," the woman said, confused, "the rest of the pages are missing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Twilight began to fall across the plain, and the glass flowers began to glow brighter and brighter, rivaling the stars in the sky.  
  
"I don't know," repeated the woman in a lost voice.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
***  
  
Syaoran jerked awake. /What the hell!?/ He ran a hand though his hair and sat up straighter. He hadn't even been tired. Maybe that was what it was like for Sakura when she fell asleep in class. If so he didn't envy her.  
  
In front of him the mother was finishing her story. "And they lived happily ever after."  
  
"I love that story," the little girl sighed.  
  
He hoped that her fairy tale had been better than his. With his stomach twisting slightly Syaoran looked out the window of the airplane and waited for the descent to Japan.  
  
***  
  
Eriol finished putting the last of his socks in the suitcase. It was so full that he needed the true form of Spinel Sun sitting on it to zip it up and lock it.  
  
"I think you're turning into too much of a clothes horse, Eriol," Spinel told him.  
  
"Be quiet," he said grumpily, "a lot of it is presents for Sakura-chan and her friends. And for the rest...I want us to be prepared for anything."  
  
Nakuru leaned forward snapping her gum, "Aren't you taking this kinda seriously? I mean, Sakura's pretty strong isn't she? If she can't handle it then what exactly are we supposed to do?"  
  
Eriol walked over to the dresser and studied the grain in the walnut wood, looking for answers. "I made a promise to myself long, long ago. Back when I was Clow. Clow did his best to prepare her, and so did I. I want to finish the job. Beyond that she helped me when she had absolutely no reason to. She let me fulfill my greatest wish, when I all I did was attack her and her friends."  
  
"I wouldn't put it quite like that," Kaho said hiding a smile behind her hand.  
  
"Nevertheless, that had to be how it looked to her. But now I'm only at half my strength and he knows it. I've left Sakura-chan unprotected. I don't know what I can do against him. Perhaps warning her will be enough." Eriol slammed his fist against the dresser, "But I will be damned if I step back and let Sakura go up against the Droichan without raising so much as a hand to help her."  
  
The smiles faded off of everyone's faces as the mood shifted and chilled around them. Nakuru took an unconscious step closer to Spinel and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"It's really that bad then," Spinel's voice was flat.  
  
"Star power is extremely rare, and extremely strong. If it were contained in a thing, a crystal, a staff, a deck of cards..." he smiled, "I wouldn't worry. People are good at protecting that sort of thing from the wrong hands. But a person...a person is so easy to trick, to catch, to kill. If he gets his hands on Sakura-chan, he could do anything, anything at all."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kaho rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. "No. I need you here in case something happens. But I promise to call you if I do need you."  
  
"That's all right then. Give Sakura-chan my love."  
  
"I will."  
  
Eriol looked at Spinel and Nakuru. "Are you ready? The plane will leave soon and we have promises to keep."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
1. (Ducks flames and rotten fruit) Okay, please don't kill me for this chapter. It was really hard to write Syaoran convincingly, and I know he's still probably out of character. But like I said before, this isn't an S&S fic, and well, I just thought it was time Meiling had a happy ending in one of these fics.  
2. This fic is supposed to follow the manga storyline, but I've put Meiling into it, so now I'm not sure. What the hell, it's Alternate Universe anyway.  
3. Eriol, I noticed, only calls Sakura, Sakura-san to her face. Otherwise he calls her Sakura-chan. So that's not a mistake on my part. And for the purposes of this fic Nakuru will be a 'she' it's just to hard to write any other way.  
4. And on a last note, I've figured out that a few other influences are Peter S. Beagle's The Last Unicorn, and The Books of Magic-Reckonings. Please, please, please send feedback!!  



	4. Part Three

Starlight Starbright

Chapter Three--Roses

Yukito pulled the bike into the entryway of the house and parked it next to Touya's motorcycle."Tadaima," he called, taking off his shoes.

"Okaeri."Touya poked his head out from the kitchen.He was wearing the 'Kiss the Chef' apron that Sakura had gotten him as a joke over his part-time uniform.

It was so nice after all these years to come home and have someone answer.Since the two of them had moved on to the Seijou University Touya had moved out of the Kinomoto's and in with Yukito.And his house had now turned into a home.Yukito walked over to Touya and pulled him down into a lingering kiss.When they parted Touya quirked an eyebrow.

"The apron said to."

He enjoyed watching the exasperated, half annoyed look fall over his lover's face."So, what's for dinner?"He asked, changing the subject.

"Rice omelet.How did your first day go?"

"Good.You were right, I did end up teaching Sakura-chan's class.And the children didn't seem to be to bad. I think I might survive this after all."

The two of them rummaged around in the kitchen, laying out the silverware and pouring drinks.If there was a rising tension in the room, neither one of them noticed it."How was your day, To-ya?"

"Not bad.These engineering classes are killer, though.I think Sakai-sensei has it out for us."Touya turned his back for a moment to get the broccoli out of the refrigerator.He didn't see the burst of light behind him, or the sudden sweep of wings.

"But work at the iza—Yaaaugh!!"The broccoli went flying and Touya grabbed the countertop to steady himself."Don't DO that!You know I can't sense it anymore!"

Yue waved his words away with and impatient hand."That's not all that happened today.That's just all that he knows about."His hands were in tense fists at his sides.

"Something happened to Sakura?"Touya felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"Yes.No.Well, not the way that you're thinking."Yue began to pace restlessly in the kitchen.Ever since he had transformed back into his other form it had been wearing on his mind like the chorus of a tune that wouldn't leave his head.He couldn't stop fretting at it had finally exploded.

Touya crossed his arms in front of his chest."Then what do you mean?"He was more than a little stunned, but he tried not to show it.Yue practically never manifested himself in his presence.Even then it was never something non-threatening.

"The fox-woman came, and she delivered the letter.And she was so condescending!Then there was the letter itself…He practically proposed to her, the bastard."Yue's wings brushed up against the ceiling every time he emphasized a point as he paced. 

"Who?What are you talking about?"

"Reynardine!He's the one that sent the letter to my mistress."

Touya made a soothing gesture."Uh-why don't you start over.And from the beginning."

And so Yue did.It wasn't detailed, and it wasn't coherent.But it was enough that Touya got the gist of it.By the time Yue was through he was seeing red.As if the brat hadn't been bad enough, someone else was putting the moves on his little sister.He had been _watching_ her!?He wished he had the man in front of him right now so he could knock a few teeth loose.From what Yue said the guy sounded like a first class charmer.Just the kind of guy he hated most.

But his curiosity wouldn't let go.Touya did his best to keep cool and asked, "So?Why are you telling me?"

"Why!?"Yue stopped in mid gesture.He seemed shocked that he could even ask such a question."B-b-because!Sakura has to be protected!I don't trust this Reynardine!"

There was more to it than that.He knew it, but he couldn't go into it now.He looked into Yue's eyes, and whatever he found there convinced him."I don't either.So hurry up and change back.All that hair won't fit under a motorcycle helmet and your wings would get in the way."

***

Back at home Sakura was having problems of her own."Sakura-san, you didn't use the Flower Card, did you?"

"No!I swear I didn't.Kero-chan, what happened?"

"Hell if I know."

"Some Guardian you are," Sakura grumbled as she began to wade through the room.

When she came home the entire house was filled with red roses.Every surface was covered in bouquet after bouquet of roses.Intricate arrangements lined all of the tables, chairs, and shelves while long stem roses littered the floor in a virtual carpet.At least they all seemed to be thorn less.It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so annoying.

"This is impossible!" Sakura said after a moment, "Otou-san, is it okay if I…"

"Yes!Whatever it is, just do it."

Sakura pulled the star key from under her shirt and held it out before her."Key which conceals the power of the stars, reveal your true self before me.I, Sakura, command this by contract.Release!"

The star staff appeared before her.It had changed slightly over the years, suiting itself to her as she grew older.It was longer, and the staff itself had darkened to a deep magenta.The golden star had become sleeker than the chubby star of her childhood.The wings became more elegant.

She threw a Card into the air, "Remove these roses from my home, Erase!"

Within moments all of the roses had vanished.Sakura and her father sighed and collapsed on the couch.She shot a look at Kero-chan."Are you sure the Flower didn't get out and do anything somehow?"

Kero looked annoyed."You're the one with the Cards with her.You'd know if they got out."

"But you must have noticed something.There was no way that that wasn't done by magic."

"I was asleep, you know how it is.I didn't sense anything until I heard you start yelling down here."

Fujitaka stood, "Well, at least it's over now.And with the Cards it was even easy to clean up."He started to make his way into the kitchen when there was the barest whisper of a presence…

With a clink a last rose dropped onto the coffee table.Sakura picked it up.It was a rose, but blown out of glass.Everything about it was perfect, from the translucent green of the stem, complete with thorns, to the deep deep red of the petals.She almost expected it to smell of roses it was so perfect. 

"Hey, there's a note!"Kero said going to investigate.He looked at the tag, "In the language of flowers red roses are True Love."

Sakura blushed while Kero and Fujitaka gaped at the note, and then at her."Sakura-san, is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, spill it!What's up?"

Before she could answer the door slammed open and revealed Touya and Yukito. Touya did not look happy."Sakura!What's this about a proposal!?"

"WHAT!?!"

Sakura cringed against the onslaught."Hoeeeee."

***

"Ah, so that's it."Fujitaka sat down his teacup.He didn't know quite what to think.He knew that his daughter had romantic relationships before.Yukito, and the young Chinese boy…But this was different.His little girl was growing up, and from the letter and note he could tell that this was serious.For the first time in his life he truly, truly began to sympathize with Nadeshiko's family.

Touya on the other hand had no problem identifying his feelings.His big brother meters were going haywire."I don't want you seeing that guy.You just tell him 'No.' Or better yet, ignore it.Even better, let me tell him no."

"Why?"Sakura blinked.

"Yeah!"Kero munched on a shrimp cracker, "Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me.It could be just like living with Clow again.Lap of Luxury, man."

Sakura shot him a look."Whatever I do, I'm not doing it so you can live in luxury."

Touya jabbed at the letter, "Promise me you won't accept this creep's offer."

"Oniichan, all Reynardine-san wants is to meet.You're blowing this completely out of proportion."

"No!You're just being too naïve!Sakura—"

Yukito laid a hand on his shoulder."Calm down Touya."Everything that Sakura told them had the ring of a half remembered dream.Information that he knew, but couldn't remember.But still, he couldn't see why this was so upsetting.He always felt a little bad for Sakura-chan.Ever since she and Li-kun had broken up, she always looked a little lonely.This seemed like a good opportunity to let love back into her life again.

But Touya didn't pay attention."I have a bad feeling about this. Don't do it."

"Hey, leave the kid alone!"Kero retorted, "If she wants to meet him, she wants to meet him.It's none of your business."

"As if you cared for anything but yourself."

"You talkin' to me!?Wanna take this outside tough guy?"

"Stop it!"Sakura stood up, her eyes brimming with tears, "I don't know what I want to do!Just leave me alone!"She ran out of the room.

Touya and Kero were too angry at each other to do anything, and Sakura's father was still off in his own little world.Yukito looked helplessly at them all for a moment and then went off to find Sakura.

He finally found her sitting on the roof.She was sitting with her arms hugging her knees, looking up at the night sky."Sakura-chan?"

For a long moment she didn't answer, and then, "Why do they fight like that?It's not their business, either of theirs."

Yukito sat down next to her, "It's only because they love you very much.They want what's best for you." He smiled, "They just have very different ideas of what that is."

"Kero-chan I understand.He's always been that way.But I don't get why Oniichan is so upset."

"Touya's always been that way too, hasn't he?"Yukito bit down a remark about Touya having a sister complex.That joke was meant to stay between the two of them.He sighed, "I don't know, Sakura-chan.He's just very protective."

She sighed too, and rested her chin on her knees."I'm supposed to be the world's most powerful sorceress.I can take care of myself.You'd think he'd let me grow up by now. You'd think he'd stop worrying."

"Sakura-chan, your brother…" he let the remark drop, a puzzled look on his face."Never mind.I think that someone else wants to talk to you."Yukito closed his eyes and let familiar blackness take him.

"Yue-san?" she asked curiously.

"I know why your brother is upset," he said softly.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter how strong your magic is.You can't prepare for everything.Even the strong fail sometimes."/Even Clow,/ he thought.

Sakura digested this slowly."But still…doesn't he have any faith in me at all?Can't I make a decision on my own?"She rubbed her eyes and looked back up at the moon, which looked really watery all of a sudden.Half the time it seemed like nobody had any faith in her at all.

Yue frowned in frustration.He wasn't used to talking this much, and he didn't know how to communicate what he meant."We-he, believes that you're too important to risk, on anything." She smiled a little and wiped her eyes. He continued, "But don't fear.For all their arguing, they won't go against you, when you decide."Yue paused hesitantly, his throat going dry, "Wh-What will you do?"

"I don't know yet.I have to think.This is all moving too fast for me."

"Ah.Well, whatever you decide.I will not go against you."/No matter how much it hurts.As long as you are happy./He wanted to rant and rage like her brother.But he realized that that wouldn't help either of them.And he had to keep his emotions under control, had to keep her from noticing them.

She smiled and stood up.She felt better, more confident, ready to face her family again."Thank you, Yue-san.You're always helping me out.I'm glad that we've become friends."

The wind rustled through the trees, scattering cherry petals in a storm around them.She almost seemed to glow in the soft light of the moon as she smiled at him./I will protect you.Whatever your choice.If you knew how I felt…no, it's better this way…infinitely better…/

To be continued…

Japanese:

Tadaima: I'm home

Okaeri:Welcome home

Izayaka:A Japanese-style bar

Otousan—Father

Oniichan—Big Brother

Author's Notes:

  1. Well, Yue's a little OOC, but I can explain.In my mind Yue isn't an emotionless person, he just rarely lets anything show.But all those emotions have to go *somewhere,* and I think Reynardine's appearance is just the last straw, And he has no one to talk to except for Touya…So please forgive me for having Yue go a little Lewis Black.I couldn't help it.
  2. Okay, nothing especially cool in this chapter, but it had to be written.I promise to get to some explanations soon.Thanks for reading!


	5. Part Four

Starlight Starbright 

Chapter Four—Fortunes

Sakura twirled the glass rose idly between her fingers, lost in thought.Her English homework was scattered across her desk.Who could care about adverbs and conjugation at a time like this?She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Not for the first time she wished that she and Kero weren't still sharing a room.She hadn't had a chance to be alone with her thoughts since she was nine years old.It was a kind of funny thought.No matter where she went and what she did there were always people around her, watching over her and helping.

"Nothing special."

Kero flew over and sat in her lap."I got it.You're worrying about that guy."He looked up at her, his button eyes unusually serious, "I'm sorry I went off like that on your brother.I just thought…I dunno, it'd be cool.Like winning the lottery."

"Apology accepted."She smiled at patted him on the head.Then again, maybe it wasn't so bad having the stuffed animal around.

"Hey!I got an idea.Why don't you do a reading?That should give you an idea on what to do."

"A reading?"Sakura's smile widened as the thought grew stronger."That's a really good idea, Kero-chan.Thank you!"

She cleared off her homework and pulled out the deck of Sakura Cards from their place in their book.She spread them out around on the desk, clearing her mind of everything but the slick feeling of the Cards under her fingers.They felt warm, as if they could sense the spell she was about to perform and were waiting impatiently to be set free.Then she gathered the Cards and cut the deck into four and back again.

Sakura considered doing a romance spread instead of a general one.After a lot of coaxing and a threat to ask Eriol, Kero had finally taught her how to do them.But a romance spread wouldn't give her the other information she needed.She laid ten Cards out in a large diamond at the center of her desk, with one lone card off to the right.

"Cards shaped by me, answer my question.Show me the truth behind my situation."A rush of heat burst forth from the Cards, swirling around her and teasing her hair.

She flipped over the first Card at the top of the diamond."The Fight."

Kero settled down on her shoulder ignoring the pin-prickly sparkling feeling that came from being so close to an active spell."The first Card's the content of your fortune.It means you've got a big turning point ahead."

Sakura flipped over the next with a practiced motion.Her eyes were glazed with the power of the spell."The Shadow."

"The Shadow's the unknown.On the other hand it could mean a problem that's gonna start up, but you'll figure it out."Kero said, "It's the second Card, so it's the source behind the fortune.The third Card's the history of the problem you're facing."

Sakura reached for the third Card at the upper left hand.No sooner had her hand closed over the Card when a strong gust of wind blew in the window.Cards scattered across the room in a pink whirl, and the curtains threatened to rip from their rings.Sakura's eyes snapped back into reality as the thin link of the spell broke.

"Kero-chan!The Cards!"She ran over to the window and jerked it shut.She pressed up against the glass and looked out, but she could only see her own reflection shadowed in the darkness.

Sakura sighed and sank down to her knees."Aww man."

Kero-chan flew over holding a small stack of Cards."Well, I caught most of them, so at least we know what was _in_ the reading."

Sakura took the Cards from his paws and laid them out on the carpet."The Voice, The Bubbles, The Watery, The Maze, The Storm, and The Sweet."

"Well, The Voice's all about friendship.The Bubbles is purification of emotion, or else it's a break from a vicious cycle." He said tapping each Card in turn, "The Watery means either cooperation or the power to open someone's heart.The Maze is loss of self-confidence and chaos.The Storm's violent emotion or getting your frustration out.And The Sweet's either new love, popularity, or a dependant heart."

"That still doesn't tell us what order they go in.So we don't know what signifies what.The Sweet could be the solution to the problem, or the problem itself!Wait…" she paused, adding in her head."That's only eight Cards."

"You're still holing on to the third one," Kero said.

"Hoe?Oh, yeah."She laughed a little to hide her embarrassment and showed him the Card.

"The Sword, huh?Well, the Sword's all about searching for truth.Or a prize…or it could even be the power of destruction."

Sakura sighed."That helps."

"So where'd the last Card get to?"

The two of them searched all around the bedroom to no avail.Finally she looked in the most obvious place.The top of her desk.In the absolute center lay a Sakura Card.It looked like it hadn't moved so much as a centimeter.Sakura flipped it over easily."The Return."

Kero rubbed his chin, "That one's the restoration of loss, or encouragement not to give up.And from where it's sitting it looks like it's the Card of results.How this whole deal's gonna wrap up in the end."

Sakura sank into her chair and fanned the ten Cards out around her.Turning points, cooperation, cycles, the search for truth…new love.If only she knew where the went, which piece of the puzzle they belonged to.Even the warm feeling had vanished from them, leaving her with only half portents and plastic fortunes.

***

Reynardine leaned back in his chair, savoring the sweet taste of cold sake as it burned down his throat.It had been a long time since he'd come to Japan.Or at least, it felt like a long time.It didn't make a difference.

He heard the clicking of shoes along the black marble floor."You have a report for me, Madreen rua?"

It meant 'little red dog' in Gaelic.His pet name for her.Reynardine used it whenever possible. Itreminded her that he held her True Name captive, and with that her form and her power.She would serve him in any capacity he desired until she found the power to break with him.And he was confident that that would never happen.

"I do, Lord."The words were bitten off with sharp teeth.Another reminder of his power.The leather bodice she wore was lined with woven nettle on the inside, keeping her trapped between forms, between fox and woman.And she could only use her powers when exercising them in his service.

She knelt at his feet."The Lady Kinomoto's family is aware of your overtures.The reaction is split.Her brother may prove to be a problem, as will her human-formed guardian.The lion I think, could be swayed to your will.

"She attempted a reading tonight, to reveal your true motives.I interrupted of course, and she's as much in the dark as ever.However, she closed her window after that, and I couldn't hear."

"Good work, Madreen rua.You're quite clever at deception."

"It is in my nature, Lord."There was a spark of defiance in her eyes, meant to remind him that she still meant to defy him and take her freedom.

A well placed word would remind her of her place."You're right, it is your nature.Especially since I've commanded you to enjoy it."

Reynardine watched and was rewarded by the fresh fury in the fox-woman's eyes.His word was her command.And she had become such a better servant after he'd forced her to enjoy that work, whether that be misdirection or assassination.He could order her to deliver ice to hell and she'd enjoy every step of the trip…and hate herself for it.

He poured himself another cup of sake.He pretended to examine the cracked glaze of the pottery while his mind shifted off to more important matters.The fox still referred to Sakura as 'Lady' even though she was not in her presence.Interesting.The girl must have made quite an impression.

"What will you do now, Lord?"

Reynardine waved his hand and the blank black wall vanished, to be replaced with a stunning view of cherry trees in full bloom."If I remember correctly in Japan it is customary in the spring to go cherry blossom viewing."

He smiled, "For now I shall sit back and watch the sakura fall."

To be continued…

Author's notes:

  1. God, Reynardine's a creep.He wasn't that bad until I started writing him down.And he's just so smug I want to smack him.Ugh.I'll have to finish this fic just to get him out of my head!But anyway, on to some real notes.
  2. The whole Fortune Telling section comes part and parcel from the Clow Card Fortune Book.I wasn't going to use the Cards from the anime, but some of the meanings were just too good to pass up.I hope it didn't come out too "What are midiclorions?"And it actually wove into the story okay.
  3. The nettle lining comes from Charles De Lint's Jack the Giant Killer.And the 'name' Madreen rua comes from Diane Duane's A Wizard Abroad.Soundtrack is the Utena movie all the way.
  4. I thought this was going to be a longer chapter.But Reynardine was just too good to end with.I promise I'll get back to Eriol and Syaoran in the next chapter.


	6. Part Five

Starlight Starbright

Chapter Five—Reconciliation

Syaoran stood outside the classroom and straightened his tie nervously.This had to be the worst part of switching schools.The dreaded 'introduction to the class.'He hated having everyone's eyes on him, critiquing him.If possible he just wanted to fade into the background.At least he was transferring into the right class.For once he was glad that his family was so rich.Without that influence he wouldn't have been able to arrange it so that he was in D class with Sakura.

"This is very strange."He could hear the teacher's voice coming up behind him."Very strange.One transfer student yes, but _two_ on the same _day_!?"

Two transfer students?Curious Syaoran turned, and found himself looking into a very familiar face."Hiiragizawa!?What are you doing here?"He was taller with broader shoulders, and his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail.

Eriol smiled placidly, "The same thing that you are I imagine," He looked over at the teacher slyly, "taking algebra."

"The two of you know each other?"

Syaoran glared at the other boy briefly, "The two of us have lived in Japan before."

The teacher rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, I see.Well.I had better go introduce you."

***

Sakura gazed out the window, not really seeing anything.The less she thought of the better.Whenever she tried to think of anything her mind always seemed to work its way back to _that._And that was the last thing she wanted to think of.Too bad Tomoyo-chan didn't feel the same way.

"Oh I wish I could have been there to see it.Your house all filled with roses, it's so romantic!"Tomoyo sighed.

"R-really?" Sometimes her friend was so weird.

"Oh yes!It's just like a shoujo manga!The heroine gets swept off of her feet by daring feats of chivalry and romance!"

Sakura felt the heat rising in her cheeks, "Well, maybe it was just a little flattering."

"You see!"Tomoyo clasped her hands together, stars dancing in her eyes."Oh I wonder what Reynardine-san will do next to win your heart.Promise that you'll tell me if you do decide to meet him.I have to design you a dress for that."

Sakura was trying to think of a way to answer her when the door slid open and Kenichi-sensei, the math teacher walked in."Settle down class.I have big news.D class is very lucky to welcome two new students.I hope you will make them welcome."

New students?Sakura perked up.In her experience exchange students could only mean one thing.Maybe one of them would be Reynardine-san coming to meet her.Sakura felt her heart beat just a little bit faster and tried to shake off the feeling.

The two figures slowly walked into the room and Sakura's jaw dropped."Syaoran-kun!?Eriol-kun!?" she yelped.

If anything the teacher looked even more surprised."Kinomoto-san, you know them?"

"Well, I-uh,"

Tomoyo came to her rescue."They used to go to elementary school here in Tomoeda.A few of us remember them."

The teacher straightened his glasses, "Well for the rest of the class who don't already know, I'd like to introduce Li Syaoran from China, and Hiiragizawa Eriol from England."He wrote their names on the whiteboard.

The two boys bowed."Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu,"Eriol said softly, with his customary smile.This immediately melted the hearts of almost every girl in class.

"Yoroshiku,"Syaoran's tone was curt.Again the girls were all aflutter over a new specimen of the famed 'Strong Silent Type.'They turned to each other and decided that it was going to be a very good year after all.

They took their new seats and class began.Sakura could pay even less attention than usual.Questions were eating her inside and out.What was going on?Why had they come back?And on the same day no less!And she couldn't get near enough to even pass them a note.

"Kinomoto-san!Are you paying attention?"the teacher snapped.

"Hoe!"

***

Yukito laughed."But I was so surprised to see the two of you.Did you just move back to Tomoeda?"As usual he took it all in without a question in his mind.

The five of them were sitting in one of the local coffee shops waiting for their order.Sakura said thoughtfully, "But how come you're both here?You didn't even call or write or anything."

"I was wondering that as well,"Tomoyo said.

"I suppose I should have called first. But I wanted to be here in person."Eriol wrung the wet towel with his hands distractedly, "Something new is awakening here in Tomoeda.A new power has come."

Sakura blinked, "How did you know?"

Crossing his arms in front of him Syaoran said, "You're not the only one with magic powers.We were worried and we came to help.At least that's what I came to do."

Tomoyo touched her cheek, "Oh my.But it isn't as if this is a dangerous sort of thing.Maybe you misunderstood.Why would Sakura-chan need your help for someone courting her?"

"C-c-courting her!?"Syaoran spluttered.

"Well, sort of.But Tomoyo-chan's right.I can handle that much on my own."Sakura said.

"But he's not--"

There was a sudden crash as a hapless young waitress went sprawling with their drinks."Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, "I'll get you knew ones in a minute, I promise.Just let me clean this up."She scrambled on her hands and knees to pick up broken crockery and mop up the spilled liquid.

"It's okay.Here, let me help."Sakura knelt beside her and helped stack everything back on the tray.When the waitress went to get a mop she glanced at her watch."Hoee!Oh no, I didn't even know what time it was.I have to get home!"

Syaoran stood, "I'll walk you home."

"But what about the cakes you two ordered?"Eriol asked.

Yukito grinned, "No problem.I can polish those off for you."

"Thank you Yukito-san.But don't spoil your dinner,"Sakura teased.

"Never."

***

The two of them walked back to Sakura's house in awkward silence under the darkening sky."It looks like a storm," she said.He only nodded and made a non-committal noise.

She tried again, "Um-um.So…how is Meiling-chan?"

"She's fine."

"Oh."

They continued to walk.After awhile Syaoran stared to find it too uncomfortable for him too."Listen, Sakura.The reason Hiiragizawa and I came…well…You see, I—"

Sakura stopped walking."If you're going to start talking about magic and everything…can it please wait?That's all anyone's been willing to talk about lately. I just wanted to be happy to see you again."

Syaoran felt the words of warning die in his throat."All right.If that's what you really want."He was acutely aware that this was the first time that they'd seen each other since they'd broken up.Since he'd broken up with her.

She sighed and turned back towards him."But it can't be that way can it?You wouldn't have come back if it hadn't been for some new threat.I mean, you haven't written in months."

"I'm sorry.I've been busy."

"I know," Sakura said, "But—Syaoran, why?What happened to us?"

Syaoran shoved his hands deep into his pockets.He regretted that he hadn't been better at explaining himself in writing.If he'd written a better letter he wouldn't have to explain things in person now."There…were a lot of reasons."

"I would have waited for you," she said softly.

"No, that's not it at all.None of it's your fault."He looked off into the distance, "I have a responsibility to my family.I'm going to be the next head of the Li clan.I have to be in Hong Kong to run things.I have to do things that are sometimes distasteful." Syaoran smiled a little, "And believe me, you don't want to be a part of that."

Syaoran fingered the enamel teddy bear charm in his pocket."And then I started to have feelings for Meiling.She, just knew…I'm so sorry.It's not something I ever meant to have happen.I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

He looked up into her eyes, bracing himself to face whatever he found here.But Sakura smiled.There was sadness there, but it was only a shadow, a bittersweet wind passing over her.She took his hands in her own."I'm happy for you and Meiling-chan.I really am.She makes you laugh, which is something I could never do.And you need to laugh more."

He felt as if a great knot untied somewhere in his chest, like he was breathing freely for the first time in months."Then we're still friends?"

"Yes."She smiled a little more, "I'm so glad.I was afraid that …well, if we didn't make love work that we couldn't make anything work."

He felt an answering smile tug at his lips, "Friendship is something we've always had.Even when I didn't realize it."

Sakura jumped up and hugged him impulsively, "Don't ever forget that." She let him go, "I really do have to go now.I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran-kun."And with that she ran up the steps to her house.

***

Syaoran was halfway home when he heard someone laughing."Who's there?"

A woman with wild red hair and fox ears stepped out of the shadow of a tree."That was an interesting little display there.Funny, you didn't tell her any of the real reasons why you dumped her."

His eyes narrowed and he reached for his sword."Who the hell are you?"

"No one important.I just think it's all very interesting."She walked forward, swishing her tail around her, "So, why didn't you tell her?Why didn't you tell the Lady that you were jealous of her power?"

"Like hell."

She walked in a circle around him."Hmmm.Don't lie little boy.I can tell.I know everything.You just don't want to be with someone you can't protect."The fox-woman poked him in the chest with a finger, "You can't protect her now, and you know it.There's no little box you can put her in that will make her safe."

Syaoran winced as her remarks hit home."That's not why I broke up with her," he whispered.

"Oh?"She mocked surprise, "Then maybe it's all about that vision you had all those years ago.Yes, I know about that too."

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock.How could she know?When Eriol had challenged Sakura, the time that he was asleep, the vision that he had.The decision he made.How could this woman know about any of it!?

He summoned the sword and held it out before him."I think you had better leave."He growled.

She shrugged."Fine, if that's the way you want to play it.It doesn't change the truth at all.But you had better face up to your demons, little boy.Or they'll crush you.And her."And with that she melted back into the shadows.

Syaoran was left standing under the storm dark sky alone, faced with new questions and new doubts.

To be continued…

Japanese Terms:

Shoujo manga—Comics for girls

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu—Set phrase.Please be kind to be from now on (Nice to meet you)

Yoroshiku—Same thing only less polite

Author's Notes:

  1. The hardest part of writing a non S&S fic is breaking them up in the first place I think.It took me a long time of thinking to come up with any reasons, and once I did they weren't anything he's admit to.Please, let me know if that worked at all.Finally the gang's all here.(Or almost all, there's at least one more old character to make a major appearance)
  2. A Tomoyo note:Yes, I know that Tomoyo is 'all-knowing' and that she happens to be rooting for the bad guy.It's a little OOC, but just please bear with me.It's just what needs to happen for the story.
  3. I promise that there will actually be some Sakura/Yue content in the next chapter.As my friend Twig (of GW and FF7 fic…go read it) says, 'When you have an alternate pairing it takes awhile to set up believably.'
  4. Thanks very, very much for reading.And please comment!Even if you hate it, let me know!


	7. Part Six

Starlight Starbright

Chapter Six—Storm

Eriol and Yukito waved at Tomoyo as she pulled away with her bodyguard in the sleek black car."Hmm.I didn't realize that Daidouji-san was seeing one of her bodyguards." Eriol said.

"You're very observant.I didn't know until Sakura-chan told me."The two young men started walking in the direction of Yukito's house, chatting idly.The gossip filled Eriol in on the things he had missed over the years and gave him a much better grasp of the situation.Besides, it was just fun.

They reached Yukito's house first.When Yukito pulled open the front door they saw that the motorcycle was gone."Ah.Looks like Touya is still out."Yukito looked up at glowering sky, "I hope he makes it home before the storm hits."

He looked back at Eriol, "Do you have an umbrella?I could lend you one if you like."

Eriol shook his head, "I'll be fine.But, Tsukishiro-san, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.Or rather, to your other self."

Yukito sighed, "Here we go again.I haven't been myself very often lately," he managed to say before the magic overtook him.

"Clow!"Yue's heart contracted painfully.He looked so much like him.So much like the man he had loved, his master.The one he thought would be his only love, his only master.

"No.No, I'm not Clow."Eriol's eyes were hooded."But decisions made then are coming back to haunt me now."

"What do you mean?Are you talking about Sakura's suitor?"

"Yes and no."Eriol paced in the small yard of the house.His movements echoed Clow's unconsciously, but his eyes were serious in a way that Clow's had rarely been."I have to apologize to you, Yue.I have much to atone for.

"When I was Clow, the…relationship that we had.It wasn't fair and I apologize."Eriol bit off each word as if trying to keep their sourness from coating his mouth.This was something he had to do.He had to right the wrongs that Clow had done.He had to prove to himself that he wasn't that person.He had to prove that he was better than that.

Yue was floating, his feet just barely brushing the earth, eyes full of shock.Eriol turned away so he wouldn't have to see the betrayal of that face, so he could finish."Clow knew you were serious.He knew that you loved him."It was easier to pretend that it was a third person.That he couldn't remember thinking that way, feeling that way.How could Clow have been so irresponsible?"And he cared about you.I cared.Never forget that.But he never cared the way that you wished."

Eriol turned and walked over to him, laid a hand against his cheek, "Not the way you deserved."

Purple eyes looked down at the earth, "I know that.But it didn't matter.Not as long as you cared, at least a little."

Eriol's chest felt tight.If only Clow had known then what he knew now.He twined his fingers through Yue's silky white hair.How long had it been since he touched him like this?How long since he had been touched?

"He thought, I thought, that it would be all right in the end.Because of Sakura-chan."Eriol pulled away, "I created your form of Yukito for that reason.I knew that Sakura-chan would fall in love with him.And I thought that once you recognized her as worthy…well, it doesn't matter anymore.

"But I thought that I ensured your happiness.And that that made up for any wrongs I did.But I didn't see everything.My future didn't come true, not completely.And you are paying the price.For that I apologize."

Yue stopped floating and knelt at Eriol's feet, taking his hands in his own."You did your best for me.And if you didn't…feel the way I did…You have no control over that.I forgive you.You were a good Master to me."

Eriol closed his eyes and squeezed Yue's hands tightly."Thank you," he whispered, "That means so much to me.You will never know."

As almost an afterthought Eriol asked, "So, what do you think of Sakura-chan?"

Yue stiffened, "You've asked me that question before."

"But that was a long time ago."

"She's a skilled sorceress. You would be proud."

"Yes, but how do you feel about her?"A smile played across Eriol's lips.

"She's a good Mistress."

Eriol laughed softly, "And coming from Yue, that's as good as a confession of love."

Yue stood and turned away to hide his loss of composure.He knew that Eriol wasn't Clow.And that even Clow hadn't loved him, not with his heart.But to be with him, and being questioned about her…Which of the feelings was real?

There was a light touch on his shoulder."I'm sorry I teased.You really do love her, don't you."Clow had always been able to see right into his heart.He didn't answer, but that was answer enough.

Eriol's smile widened."You should tell her.You should act on it.I know that she and my relative aren't together any longer.And Clow's plans never meant for either of you to be lonely."

Yue was about to answer with something curt but paused, feeling something in the air.

"What is it?"

"Something…my Mistress is in distress."

Eriol tensed and reached for the key in his pocket."What—"

But Yue laid a hand on his arm, "It's not that kind of distress.She's not in danger.It's something else."It didn't help much to know that.He still wanted to be there.His wings ached for the sky, for action.

"You want to be with her."

Yue looked down at the ground, "She doesn't need me."

"She may need you more than either of you know."Eriol touched his cheek a final time, "Go.I'll explain to her brother where you've gone."

Yue shot him a grateful look and took to the air.Eriol settled in on the front steps to wait.He pulled out his cell phone to let Nakuru and Spinel know he'd be late and prayed that the rain kept at bay a while longer.

***

When Sakura walked in the door the house was dark. There was a note pinned to the refrigerator."Emergency at Nagahama excavation.I'll be gone overnight.Sorry.Fujitaka.P.S.Don't be late for school." 

It looked like she and Kero would be on their own for dinner.She and her hamster slippers walked up the stairs to find him playing a new video game."If I beat this dragon then my characters get special level seven tech skills!"The stuffed animal crowed.

"That's nice.But what do you want for dinner?"

"Not hungry.Pops made you and me some croquettes before he left to apologize for leaving."

Sakura frowned, "He did?I didn't see any in the kitchen."

"Yeah, well, I kinda ate them all. That's why I'm not hungry."

She threw a pillow at him."Kero-chan! That was my dinner too!"

The stuffed animal didn't even look up from the game, "I know.I'm sorry.I wasn't thinking until it was too late.But I promise I'll help with the laundry to make up for it."

"You're supposed to help with the laundry anyway," she grumbled, but without heat.Sakura changed out of her uniform and lounged out on her bed to watch a little of the game before she made herself some dinner.If Kero was right there was a cool FMV coming up soon.

But before long her eyes drooped and she felt herself being pulled into sleep.

***

Sakura dreamt. 

She was back in the marble room again.Red and black, gold and silver.She looked around, feeling oppressed by the sheer opulence of it.It made her shiver.

There was a sudden weight on her shoulders.Sakura looked down to see a heavy red velvet cloak wrapped around her.She looked behind her where a man was standing."Better?You looked cold."

"Ah, thank you."He looked so familiar.So familiar…why couldn't she remember who he was? She had the feeling that it was very important.

He smiled and adjusted the cloak."It's important to keep warm.There are cold times ahead." He whispered in her ear.

"What?"Sakura turned to face him.She faltered a little as she looked up into his face.She'd never seen eyes like his before, they seemed to look down into the bottom of her soul.

The man touched her cheek, "Poor child, you've been through so many cold times already.So little love in your life."

Sakura laughed and pushed him away. "That's not true!There are a lot of people I love.Otou-san, Oniichan, Yukito-san, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun…"

He shook his head, "That's fine, but how many of them really love you?"

She stood stock still, shocked by his words."What are you talking about?Of-of course there are people who love me!Otou-san—" 

"A father's love," he cut her off, "The love of a family is hardly the same."

"T-tomoyo-chan—"

"Friendship.Again, different from the kind of love I mean."He stepped forward, too close for comfort."I'm talking about the kind of love that lights you up inside.The love that makes you warm on a cold, cold night."

Sakura took another step backwards."S-s-syaoran-kun…"But her voice trailed off into the night.

The man took her hands in his own.His skin felt warm against her own.She felt cold, why did she feel so cold?"If he loved you, then why did he leave you?"he whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't notice the length of black ribbon in his hands."Shh, shhh, don't cry.I didn't mean to upset you so."He said slipping the ribbon around her wrist."I just wanted you to realize, to understand.He couldn't appreciate you the way I will."He pulled her closer and wound the ribbon twice around her waist.

"He did love me," she whispered, "he told me.More than anyone.And just because we've broken up doesn't mean he doesn't care at all."

A width of ribbon across one arm."Don't worry, Dear one, it doesn't matter.As I said, there may be cold times ahead, but they won't last forever. You will be with me soon, and your heart will shine brighter than Andromeda."

The red haired man pulled Sakura into an embrace, kissing her silky hair.He looped the ribbon around her neck.She rested her head against his chest, unable to keep the tears back any longer.He rocked her gently and let her cry, murmuring words of comfort.

"And just so, I bind you ever closer to me."

***

Sakura woke with tears still wet on her cheeks.The room was dark.Kero-chan must have saved his game and turned out the lights.She looked over to see him asleep on her pillow.He rolled over, "Just one more slice…"

She sat up and scrubbed at her face with a sleeve.She couldn't remember what she dreamt about, only that now she felt miserable.

For a long moment she just sat there.She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to bother Kero-chan either.The stuffed animal wouldn't understand the way she felt, no matter how hard he tried.And then he'd be upset with himself for not being able to cheer her up.

Better to just not tell him.

Sakura opened her window and enjoyed the cool feel of the air against her skin, full of the smell of rain.But it didn't feel like enough, so she stepped out onto the cherry tree beside her window and up onto the roof.There was something special about sitting up on the roof.Maybe it was after all her years as the Card Captor, and her time with the Fly Card.But she liked high places, and the feeling of the wind through her hair.

The sky was full of blue-gray clouds, casting their shadows across the city.The air felt heavy and had the last chill of winter in it.It was outside just like she felt inside.Sakura sat there and let the bittersweet lonely feeling wash over her.

There was a speck coming closer.Something white, and somehow familiar.Sakura stood when it was close enough to recognize. She held out her hands to help steady his landing."Yue-san?What are you doing here?"

"Something was wrong," he said folding his wings, "so I came."

He could sense her moods?She blinked."It was nothing really, just a bad dream."

Yue touched the trails of tears on her cheeks, "You were crying."

Sakura blushed and turned away, "It's nothing."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She was touched by the genuine concern in his voice."I—It's just been a very long day, that's all.I haven't seen Syaoran-kun in a long time.Since before we broke up."

Sakura sat back down on the roof, her blue skirts pooling around her.Yue sat down next to her and let his wings drape around them both.

"I know I shouldn't be upset.It happened over a year ago.But I hadn't seen him…and, I didn't know it would hurt like that."

Yue rubbed her arms lightly.He didn't know what to do, how to feel.Part of him berated himself for encouraging the little boy all those years ago.But more important was Sakura.And he didn't know what to do to make her pain go away.

Her eyes welled up but she continued to talk, "And I d-don't know why it still hurts so much.I'm happy for him.I really am.Really."The tears rolled down her cheeks.

Yue abandoned his stoicism and did what felt right.He pulled her into a loose hug and let her lean her head against his shoulder."It's all right," he told her, "You can't control how you feel, and you can't control how they feel either.It's all right."

"I know," she hiccouphed, "But it still hurts."

He touched her hair and rocked with her gently."But it will get better."He was acutely aware of her.The way she was pressed up against him, the rise and fall of her breath, the sweet smell of her hair.He had never touched his mistress, not like this.He tried to imprint every sensation on his memory, because he knew that they would never come again.

She cried herself out against him, letting out all the pain she had held back for so long.Eventually they came to an end with a sniff.Sakura felt exhausted, far more than she when she fell asleep.Too tired to pull away, too tired to be proper.She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the feeling, the gentle rocking motion, Yue's arms around her, assuring her that it would all be okay.For once she didn't want to try and be strong, she just wanted…this.

The first drop of rain hit her cheek, startling her out of her thoughts.The rest came fast and hard behind it as the sky rumbled threateningly."It's raining,"Yue said as the two of them stood.As if to underscore his words a sharp crack of thunder shook the sky and lightning illuminated the clouds.The sky opened up around them in a downpour.

"Hurry!Into my room!"Sakura yelled over the rain.By the time they made down the tree and through the window they were both soaked to the skin.

Sakura laughed and turned on the lights, "I don't think I've ever gotten that wet that fast in my life!"Then she looked up at Yue and laughed again.Her poor Guardian looked like a cat that lost its dignity.His hair was plastered to his head, and the long cloth wrapped around him fell limply to the floor where it dripped on the wooden slats.

Then the laughter died in her throat as self-consciousness took over.It wasn't that Yue hadn't been in her room before, but that was when she was ten.Now the stuffed animals and pink accessories looked silly and stupid in her eyes.She tugged at her shirt, peeling it off her skin, trying to regain her composure.Why was she feeling tongue-tied all of a sudden?

Kero was the one to save her.He stirred from his spot on her pillow, "What's going on?Hey man, you're getting me wet.Lose the wings, will ya?"

Yue looked startled.There was a brief swirl of power around him and his wings vanished."Better?" he asked dryly.Anything to distract him from feeling awkward like this.His place was on the battlefield, at his Mistresses side, not in her bedroom dripping on her floor.

Sakura sighed and looked down at herself."I'm going to have to get out of these before I catch a cold."She paused, completely out of her depth.How did she phrase this without sounding stupid or insulting?"Do-do you want a dry change of clothes too?"she asked hesitantly.

"I should just transform," he said reluctantly, "My other form won't be this way."

"No!Please don't go yet."She was surprised by her own insistence.

"If that is your will."

Sakura pulled some clothes out of her closet and turned back to Yue."So, do you…"

"Sure, go ahead and get him some.Clow used to do it all the time.Try and find something in orange.He looks horrible in orange."

Yue shot Kero an evil look but said nothing.Sakura had the distinct impression that he didn't want to sink to the stuffed animal's level.She smiled and left the room.

She changed in her brother's old room and started to rummage through his closet.It had been a real battle over what happened to the room once Touya went to college.Kero said that he should get his own room, but Touya would have none of it.She'd had to point out that he really didn't need anything but his drawer.Besides, her room was the one with the game system.

Sakura opened his closet and started rummaging around. There had to be something that would fit….

Returning to her room she handed the clothes and a towel to Yue."Go ahead and change.I'll be back up in a few minutes." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

As promised she returned with a full tea tray.She knocked hesitantly on her door."It's okay, he's decent!"Kero yelled, "Well, sort of."

Sakura laughed and opened the door.Yue was sitting on the floor looking extremely out of place.Touya's clothes were both too big and too small for the Guardian.They bagged around his shoulders and torso, but fell short at the seams, exposing wrist and anklebones.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have tried something of my dad's instead."

"This is fine."

She set down the tray on the floor."Yes!Cake!Tea!You're awesome Sakura!"

"Thanks Kero-chan," Sakura said with a sweet smile, "Your share is downstairs."

"WHAT?"

"I cut you a piece, it's twice as big.And a cup of tea with cream and sugar, just the way you like it."Sakura said pressing her hands together in supplication, "So please just go and eat it downstairs."

He cocked a non-existent eyebrow, "I don't get it.What's up?"

"Nothing.It's just that whenever we get together either you two start talking over my head or you get into a fight.I'd rather just talk to Yue-san for a little bit."She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

"Oh, okay.But it'll cost you later."Kero said and floated out of the room.

Sakura let out a long sigh and started to pour the tea."I'm sorry about that.He's been a little snitty today."She looked up at him, "And I'm sorry about laying all my problems on you like that before.Thank you."

"It's nothing," he said huskily.

"How do you like your tea?"

"I don't have to eat or drink, remember?"

She sighed again, "Well, neither does Kero-chan.But he still threatens to eat us out of house and home every day.Besides, it might warm you up inside."

She looked up at him with a sparkling smile./All I need is to look at you to feel warm inside./"I don't know how I'd like it." he said instead.Clow had never made him anything to eat or drink.Cerberus had only discovered his love of food out of sheer curiosity.

"Well then, I'll make it sweet.Most people don't like it bitter at first." She said adding sugar and cream to the cup until it was the same light brown as her hair.

Sakura handed him the cup and saucer before making her own."Careful, it's hot."She sipped it and shivered with delight."Ahh, that feels better."

Yue stared at his cup for a long moment before raising it to his lips.It was hot, she was right.At first he couldn't taste anything but the heat.But then other flavors rose to the fore, sweet, bitter and rich.And the heat flowed down his throat, warming every inch of him.Small wonder that the Creature of the Seal had developed such a love for something that allowed sensations like this."It's delicious."

"You see!"She was almost bouncing with enthusiasm.It made him smile in return.

She took another sip of her tea, "It's really nice to be able to talk to you like this.Kero-chan's here all the time, but I never see you."She blushed and said hurriedly, "I'm sorry, I'm just babbling."

"No, it's fine," he said quietly.The rain continued to batter against the windows."I should go though.I should transform and let Yukito return to your brother.I have no right to occupy his time this way."

Sakura looked out the window."This storm's so strong that even if you were Yukito-san it wouldn't be safe for you to leave the house until it lets up.And you're just as valuable a person to have around."

He blinked, surprised by her words.Then he shivered.Even with the tea and dry clothing he still felt cold.

Sakura picked up on it immediately."Your hair's wet.You'll catch a cold."

Yue frowned, "I can't catch a cold."

"Aren't you just saying it because you've never had one?"

"Yes."

Sakura reached for the towel."Stay there." She commanded.She grabbed a silver backed brush from her vanity and sat down behind him.Yue felt a pang of panic, he couldn't see her, couldn't see what she was doing.She carefully undid the bindings on his hair and began to towel it dry.The fabric felt both soft and harsh at the same time against his skin.

Once she was satisfied that it was dry enough she began to run the brush through his hair with long even strokes.Her touch was light and gentle and made him want to run in terror."Let me know if I'm pulling."She said unworking the tangles.

He didn't trust his voice to answer, but only nodded.

"You have really pretty hair, Yue-san."

"Is that so."Clow had said the same thing once.Running his fingers through it while the long white strands made a veil around them.And then Clow had…Yue gritted his teeth and tried to force the memories from his mind.Clow hadn't loved him then, just as Sakura didn't love him now.

Sakura finished brushing it to silky perfection.She let herself take longer than necessary.It had been so long since she'd brushed anyone's hair.And it felt different than brushing out Tomoyo-chan's hair.She picked up the strip of purple cloth and began to wrap it around his hair.Sakura couldn't resist it and ran her hands through the soft silk.It felt like cool water against her skin.

While she finished tying back the last of his hair Yue sat with his hands clenched in his lap./She doesn't care.She doesn't care./He didn't know what hurt worse, knowing that she didn't love him, or craving her touch and kindness in spite of it.

"All done," she chirped.

/She doesn't care./He stood, almost yanking the long tail out of her hands."Thank you," he said curtly.

/She doesn't care./The rain was beginning to let up outside, becoming a constant drizzle of gray outside the window.

Sakura looked up at him with a softly glowing smile, "It was nothing.Thank you for letting me play with your hair."She didn't know the feelings that were tearing him up inside.He wanted to tell her, needed to tell her.But he couldn't, she wouldn't understand.He would only hurt her by saying anything.

"Thank you for the tea as well," he said and summoned up the spell that transformed him to his other self.

When the light faded Yukito looked around."Sakura-chan?What am I doing here?My other self must have been busy."

Sakura looked at the brush in her hands sadly, he hadn't even said goodbye.Maybe she'd only been bothering him all this time and he'd only put up with it because she was the Sakura Card Mistress.She put on a fake smile for Yukito,"The storm was really bad so we had to wait it out.I guess it's gotten light enough that it's safe for you to go home."

"Oh," Yukito's stomach rumbled and he laughed."Well, I had better get going then.Touya will probably have dinner ready.

Sakura walked with him to the door.She shut it behind him, sealing herself off in the dark hose somehow feeling more alone than she had before."Yue-san…"

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

  1. Whew!Finally, that chapter took forever.And believe it or not I cut it off short.What's going to be in chapter seven was actually going to be part of this chapter, but it was starting to get overgrown so I cut it short.
  2. What else to say…I hope the dream sequence didn't get buried in the rest, because it's got to be one of my favorite parts.God, I just hope everything didn't get buried in everything else, I tried to pack as much stuff in here as possible.
  3. Yes, Kero is being a little bitchy.I don't know why.He's not one of the most positive characters in this story.
  4. So, so, finally a little Sakura/Yue waff!What do you think!?
  5. Thanks for reading, especially care-san—You Rule!Please any kind of comment!Even flames!


	8. Part Seven

Starlight Starbright

Chapter Seven—Memory

Touya pulled his motorcycle up to the house slowly.The weather was murder out there, he felt thankful that he had actually been able to make it home.Even with his helmet and rainjacket he felt like every inch of him was drenched.

As he pulled the bike up to the front steps he noticed someone standing there.The first thing that struck him was that he was absolutely dry.The rain simply didn't fall on this guy, but ran around him, pooling on the ground and then away.He was wearing a Seijou High uniform, glasses, and his dark hair was pulled into a short tail.Touya felt a nagging feeling that he should recognize this kid.

The young man smiled and stood up, "Kinomoto Touya-san," he said with a short bow.

Realization hit him."You're that guy.The one that came from England." His expression darkened."The one with Akizuki."

"That I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"Could we talk about this inside?You're wet, and I'm tired of holding the rain off like this."

Touya shrugged and opened the door, letting them into the house.If this guy was here then that meat that something magical was going down.That meant it had to do with Sakura and ultimately with him.Just because he didn't have magic anymore didn't mean that he wasn't going to get involved.

He made tea while he toweled off his hair.It was only polite considering that there was a guest.Touya slammed the mug down in front of Eriol."You wanted to talk?So talk."

His unfriendly mood didn't shake the young man a bit."Really I'm only here to tell you that Yukito won't be back for a while.Until the storm breaks at least."

Touya raised an eyebrow and slid into the seat across from him."And why's that?"

"His other form is with Sakura-san at the moment."

"What?Did something happen?Is she all right?"Touya stood abruptly.

"Relax," Eriol took a sip of the unsweetened tea and grimaced at it's bitterness, "Yue assured me that it was nothing dangerous."

Touya sat back down, but didn't relax."If it wasn't dangerous, then why did he go?"

Eriol looked at him over the rim of his mug, his eyes deadly serious, "Before I answer that I have a question for you.What do you think of Yue?"

The abrupt change of topic confused him."I…don't know.I don't dislike the guy or anything.As long as he's looking out for Sakura…"He thought of the winged being as little as possible, truth be told.He was glad that he guarded Sakura, but it was Yukito that he cared about.Yukito that he loved.And even if the two guys were a little alike, they were hardly the same.

"I see."Eriol put down his mug and stared into its depths for a moment before answering."I believe that Yue is in love with your sister.That's why he was so concerned for her, even though she wasn't in any real trouble."

"What!?"Touya jumped up again, nearly spilling his tea."What the hell do you mean, 'he's in love with her!?'"

Eriol made a soothing gesture."Calm down please."He took another sip of tea."You were never meant to happen, you know.In my future Yukito and Sakura were supposed to fall in love and live happily ever after.He was not supposed to fall in love with you."He said the last with irritation coloring his voice.

Touya glared, "Well excuse me."

"No, no.I didn't mean it live that.I'm sorry."Eriol took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose, "You just make everything a great deal more complicated.I simply thought that you should know, that while you and Yukito are having a happy life together that you're doing it at someone else's expense."

Touya's eyes went wide with shock.That was the last thing he expected the mage to say.He looked at his cup, suddenly wishing it was something stronger, much, much stronger."Then why hasn't he ever said anything?He hardly ever appears. The last time was…"/The last time was over Sakura/ he realized./I wondered why he reacted like that…/

Eriol said, "I think it's because he doesn't want to trouble you.He cares for his other form of Yukito.That and he's too honorable for his own good.He doesn't want to take away from your time together."He drained his cup and stood, "It's something for you to think about."

He walked over to the door and slipped his shoes back on."But please, no matter what you decide to do or feel about this, do so carefully.Yue is dear to me still, and I don't want to see him hurt because you don't like his feelings, or like sharing."

And with that he walked out into the rain.

Touya stared for a moment at the empty mugs on the table before collecting them up to wash.His first reaction was anger./Damn winged freak, who ever asked him to be there?/It was Yue that complicated the relationships, not him./No one's getting near my imouto.No one./

But as he rinsed the soap off of the sturdy mugs his thoughts began to shift.In a way he could sympathize.Locking himself away, never admitting his feelings.How long had he waited before he finally told Yuki how he felt?He had always just assumed that Yue's feelings were the same as Yuki's being part of the same person.That Yue was content to live his life vicariously.

/I guess the guy deserves a chance…/

But still, why did it have to be Sakura!?He slammed the cups down into the drying rack.On the other hand, if she had to be with someone, and he supposed that she did, it ought to be someone he trusted enough to protect her.And he had never trusted the brat that much.

The rain was still coming down in sheets outside.Any more and he'd expect there to be fish swimming through the air.Touya retreated into the living room and flipped through the TV channels, but nothing was on.He flopped back on the floor, working a kink out of his shoulder.Work had been hell.He felt even more tired than usual.

It had taken a long time for him to admit that he needed Yue's help, and that Yue needed his power.Touya knew that Yuki was disappearing, and he knew how to stop it.But it had still caused him a lot of sleepless nights over the decision.It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, surrender his control, surrender his power.Trust that someone else would keep his promise for him.Someone he didn't even know…

What would his mother think…he wondered as he drifted off to sleep on the tatami.

***

They were at King Penguin Park.Two year old Sakura played happily in the sandbox, piling it as high as she could with chubby little fingers, her tongue stuck out in deep concentration.

Nine year old Touya watched from near the swingset, double checking to make sure that nothing was wrong, and that none of the other kids were going to pick on his sister.His mother noticed it and laughed softly.He ran over to her and hugged her around the waist.

Nadeshiko ruffled his hair and knelt down next to him."You really like being the protective big brother, don't you Touya-kun?"

Seeing that no one else was looking little Touya nodded."Nobody better pick on my imouto."

"That's good," her eyes glowed softly with love as she looked at her children, "She's a very special little girl," she tapped him on the nose, "and you're a very special little boy."

He frowned at his."I'm not little.Sakura's little.I'm almost ten!"

"Excuse me, my mistake."

Touya looked over at Sakura, "Since I'm bigger I'll take care of her.Forever and ever."

Nadeshiko didn't say anything, but her expression turned suddenly serious, and her hands tightened around his shoulders.

The scene shifted.Another memory, another place.His mother was sick.His father brought them both to visit her in the hospital.Touya held his hand while Sakura rode in the crook of his arm.She turned her face into Fujitaka's shirt.Touya knew she hated the cold feel of the hospital room.

Touya didn't blame her, he couldn't understand any of this.If she was sick then she should be at home were Otousan would make her hot soup and he and Sakura would help her-even if Sakura was still just a baby.Only three. He didn't understand how anyone could get better in a place like this, full of steel and white tile.Where everything smelled like clean, sickly sweet and cold.How could she get better without the people who loved her around?

The room was a riot of bright flowers, red, yellow, orange and white.Fujitaka laughed a little when he saw them."I see Sonomi-kun's been here."

His wife smiled a little sadly."I asked her and Ojiisan to stay, since I knew you were coming.It would have been nice to have you all here together.They haven't even met Touya-kun or Sakura-chan."

Sakura wriggled down from her father's arms, somehow sensing the mood and trying to change it.She ran over with a crude construction paper card clutched in her little hands."Okaasan, Sakura made you a card, so you'll be better soon."

Pink construction paper hearts and liberal glitter adorned the outside, and inside,in purple crayon hiragana was scrawled a big 'I Love You.'"I wrote it myself,"Sakura said pointing at the messy symbols, "Otousan showed me."

Nadeshiko smiled a real smile and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I'm so proud of you sweetie. Thank you, I'll treasure it forever and forever."Sakura glowed at the praise.

Touya rushed over with his own gift."We did origami in class.I made you a crane."He knew it wasn't perfect, the crane's head was bent at a strange angle, and there were lines in the patterned paper where it had been folded again and again.

But she seemed to love it."It's beautiful, thank you," she said and kissed him on the forehead too.

"Do you think if I made a thousand I could have a wish?Just like the girl in the story we read?"

"You never know, what would you wish for?"

"I'd wish you were all better and could come home with us."

Fujitaka turned away for a moment, scrubbing his eyes with a handkerchief while Nadeshiko hugged her son tightly."That's sweet of you Touya-kun," she whispered in a shaky voice, "but I think you should save your wishes for yourself."

Some time later Nadeshiko rested, letting the medication do its job.Sakura had fallen asleep curled on a pair of hard plastic chairs while Fujitaka went off in search of coffee.

His mother was laid back on her pillows, her eyes closed.She seemed horribly fragile all of a sudden.Not real at all, like she was only something out of his imagination.He reached out and touched her arm, just to reassure himself that she was still really there.

"Touya-kun?" she opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head, just glad to hear her voice.

"You look so much like your father, you know.Except for the hair, that's mine," she said touching his hair softly, "You even have the same power, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Okaasan?"

"Touya-kun, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Will you look after Sakura-chan when I'm gone?"

He grabbed her hand in his."But you're getting better. The doctors told Otousan so."

She cupped her hand against his cheek and smiled."Doctors don't know everything.I just don't have the power I need to fight this, not anymore.I'm sorry.I know that this is hard for you."

Touya cried into her palm, not caring about what anyone might think of him.

"I need you to promise me.Sakura-chan's very special, and I won't be here for her.And your father doesn't know how, he doesn't have his power yet.I need you to protect her for me…when he comes."

Touya knew, even at that age, that this was a promise that would change his life forever.He didn't understand what his mother was talking about, not really.But how could he deny his own mother?He looked over at his sleeping sister and knew that there really wasn't a choice anyway.It was what he would have done from the beginning.

"I promise."

Her smile grew brighter and she relaxed as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders."Thank you.Thank you, Touya-kun.I'm so sorry to ask this of you.To ask you to take this burden.And I'm so proud of you."She kissed him again on the forehead, "I love you so much."

She sighed and sank back into the pillows, suddenly seeming very tired."I think…that I need to rest for a little bit now," she said, her eyelids fluttering shut.

For a moment Touya panicked.But she really was only resting.He clenched his fists tightly, "Don't worry, Okaasan, I'll take care of Sakura."

***

His dream dissolved into reality, a very pleasant reality as Yukito's lips brushed against his own.He waited for Yukito to pull away before opening his eyes, not wanting to break the kiss.

Yukito smiled at him, his golden eyes soft with a smile, "You're awake," he whispered.

Touya grinned and quirked an eyebrow."Who could sleep through that?"Yukito was just a little wet from the rain, drops of water spangled in his pale hair, dotted on his glasses.He didn't look quite real, more fey than human.

"I'm glad you're back.What time is it?"Touya said, tracing the line of Yukito's cheek with a finger.

Yukito caught his hand."It's just past seven.I'm sorry I'm so late," he crooked a smile, "I haven't been myself lately."

That made Touya's smile fade.He sat up, facing Yukito, his expression suddenly serious.It was hard to ask him questions like this, knowing that Yue was there behind his eyes.But there was no other way, he had to ask."Yuki…Do you mind it at all?Being him too?"

Yukito was silent for a moment.Touya usually didn't talk about this sort of thing.It was always something they talked around, lived around, even though the dark haired boy said he didn't care."No," he said slowly, "I mean, he came first, you know?He's a part of me.And I wouldn't be here if not for him, and if not for you."

He fiddled with his glasses, cleaning the water from them."And I feel grateful that he's given what he has to us.There's no reason that he shouldn't demand more time to just…be.I know I would have.It's just kind of weird now, because I'm not used to him doing it."He paused, "The only thing that really bothers me is that…You know, I can sense his feelings sometimes?When they're really strong that is.And so sometimes, I feel sad without ever knowing why."

Touya looked down at his own hands folded in his lap.There was nothing he could say to that.Nothing he could do.He wished that he had more power. The power to keep Sakura safe and happy.The power to solve the conflicts between Yukito and Yue.But he didn't, not anymore.He understood how his mother must have felt that day, trusting someone else to solve the problems, because she just couldn't anymore.

/But if I can at least make him happy…/Touya let the thought trail off and kissed Yukito long and hard.When they parted he looked into Yukito's eyes and said huskily, "I don't ever want you to be sad, Yuki."

Yukito smiled."As long as I'm with you, I won't be."

After that, coherent thought melted into emotion and sensation.Thoughts of dinner were forgotten as the two men moved together, touching, feeling.Touya traced a trail of hot kisses down Yukito's chest, while Yukito twined his hands in Touya's dark hair.They lost their loneliness and sadness together, until their world was nothing but heat and passion. Until their world was nothing but each other.

To be continued…

Japanese:

Imouto—Little Sister

Otousan—Father

Okaasan—Mother

Ojiisan—Grandfather

Author's Notes:

  1. Arrrgh!!! Another sad chapter!Does it suck?Is it okay?Please let me know, my judgment is completely screwed up as far as this chapter's concerned.
  2. I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except that it was easier to write than I thought it would be.I know that the action is moving a little slowly, but I'm trying to make sure that I have all my pieces in place before everything goes to hell in a handbasket.Please just bear with me.
  3. Soundtrack for this chapter is Cowboy Bebop soundtracks, Blue and No Disc, and the X Character File CD. Yokko Kano rocks.


	9. Part Eight

Starlight Starbright

Chapter 8—Patience

Madreen Rua rubbed her neck, trying to ease the raw skin where the nettle shirt dug into her.It was one of the worst parts of her slavery, the irritation that never went away, that she could never quite ignore.

But soon she would be free of it.Soon she would never suffer its indignity again.And then she would put Reynardine in his place.She had been a fool to let the Droichan catch her, but she wasn't so much of a fool to let him keep her.Madreen Rua smiled to herself, revealing very sharp white teeth.Soon the tables would be turned.

She had known from the beginning that the key was patience.Patience and subtlety.He had too much power for her to break away outright.But with time even the most novice trickster could escape.She had to be very careful that Reynardine never noticed her web.

All the pieces had fallen into place with the discovery of the Star.The Lady's Star powers were the final element she needed to free herself from the Droichan's service.

So far things were going splendidly.The Star's little group was thoroughly divided.She'd managed to keep the Chinese boy and Clow's reincarnation from warning the Star about anything.The Chinese boy was confused and unsure.And one look at Clow's reincarnation assured her that he didn't even need her influence to screw things up.He was carrying enough self-doubt and guilt to choke a priest.

And if Reynardine was to be believed, he'd left the girl so lost and lonely that she'd fall right into his arms on sight.Madreen Rua had no doubt that he could seduce the Lady.She seemed innocent, and her master could be utterly charming if he chose to be.

There was a lingering sense of shame in the pit of her stomach.She didn't like to see Reynardine play with the Star like this.And if he actually got his hands on her powers he'd be nigh unstoppable.

Madreen Rua curled up into a tighter ball on the floor. She tried to assure herself that it would all be right in the end.And even if the Lady /did/ fall to him, it could hardly be considered her problem.She had to look out for herself.

And if things went well, perhaps she would be able to help free the Star as well.

***

Sakura grabbed her lunch from Kero's paws."Thanks Kero-chan!"She hopped into her shoes.Was there a law that said she had to be late for everything?

"Hey, be careful.Itterashai!"

"Ittekimasu!"Sakura waved and pelted down the street.

The clouds of last night's storm still held overhead, casting the town under a gray gloom.The smell of lightning, and the tension in the sky all promised to let loose again.Sakura wished that she had her umbrella.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ah!Yukito-san!"Sakura grinned and trotted over to where he waited with his bicycle.

"Would you care for a lift?"Yukito gestured to the bike with all the charm of a game show hostess.

Sakura paused, "Are you sure it's all right?"The other time had been a fluke, because she was so desperately late.

"Sure.Just consider it repayment for the umbrella," he handed the clear plastic umbrella back to her, "Thanks for letting me borrow it last night."

"No problem.Well, I guess it's okay then."She slipped on to the bike behind him and they were off.

Sakura wondered idly what it was like for Yukito to ride like this behind her brother all those years ago.Arms wrapped around him in an indirect hug.There were so little times it was acceptable to touch other people, even if you were straight.Rides like this must have been very, very special.She felt glad that they had let her tag along for them.

Now, just maybe, she could pretend that he was the person that /she/ loved…If only she knew who that person was…Now that Yukito's eyes weren't on her she could relax and let her cheerful mask slip just a little bit.Sakura closed her eyes against the sharp bitter feeling.She tried to clear her mind of everything, concentrating only on the sensations around her, the wind in her hair, cool breeze on her skin…almost like she was flying.

Some mages sense power through sound, hearing it like notes of music.Some, like her brother had, sensed power visually, seeing auras and ghosts.Sakura on the other hand, sensed magic as touch, rubbing up against her, flavored by temperature and texture.

Now the cool feeling of power washed over her, like powdery silk or a soft breeze.It was such a comforting, soft feeling.The feeling that had drawn her to Yukito all those years ago.

The same feeling she had around Yue…

Sakura's eyes snapped open as they pulled into the schoolyard.Feeling confused she said goodbye to Yukito and walked to her locker, putting on her indoor shoes.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, good morning."

"Good morning."The violet haired girl smiled at Sakura pointedly, letting her know that she wouldn't accept that as an answer to her question.

"It's nothing, really."Sakura tried to wave away her friend's concerned look.The two of them started to walk to their classroom."I just had a weird thought, that's all."

Tomoyo gave her a skeptical look.At first she hesitated telling her friend everything that happened.But Tomoyo was her best friend, and moreover Sakura knew that Tomoyo knew everything.Finally she blurted out, "T-Tomoyo-chan, what do you think of Yue-san?"

"Why do you ask?"Tomoyo was taken aback by the unexpected question.

Sakura explained about how he had come over the night before, and how he had left so suddenly."So…now I'm just confused," she finished.

Tomoyo slipped into her seat in front of Sakura's and turned back to face her."It sounds like you care a lot for Yue-san."

"Of course I do."

Tomoyo sighed a little and smiled.Her Sakura-chan had changed so little over the years.She was still just as naïve and blind to her own emotions as ever.And just like always it was just a part of her charm.

Just then Eriol and Syaoran entered the room.She noticed that when Syaoran looked at Sakura he looked wary and apologetic.Tomoyo assumed that he and Sakura had had that long overdue talk.Interesting, that she hadn't mentioned it in her account of the night.She looked over and saw Sakura cover that brief moment of pain with her usual genkiness. Tomoyo was fairly sure that she was the only one who noticed.

Eriol had the same pained expression in his eyes that had been there since he returned to Tomoeda.She wondered what had happened to make them that way.Tomoyo resolved to talk to him about it when they had clean up duty later.Something like this had the potential to spoil Sakura-chan's happiness.

They waved at each other from across the room before class started.

***

Reynardine walked into his small inner chamber, his special workroom.The dark cherry walls were hung with mirrors of all shapes and sizes, placed in frames of gold, sliver and rich dark woods.They looked out over all the world, keeping a watch on his interests.In the center was a round black table with a fire burning in a silver dish.The wavering flame cast long shadows around the room.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," Reynardine said softly walking over to a special mirror.It was set in a simple silver frame, decorated with carvings of suns moons and stars, a childish mirror.The kind of mirror a little girl would hang in her room.But what it reflected was oh so precious.

The girl, the Star, laughed from inside the frame.

Reynardine traced the line of her cheek, the sweep of her hair, running his fingers along the slick cold glass of the mirror.The Star's heart, her power, burned so brightly in his mind.He could almost feel it beating in his hand.The power to sustain him, the power to lift him to new and greater heights.Whoever had the heart of a Star could do anything.

There was a change in the image as more people joined the two.The first he dismissed easily, it was only her Guardian in human form.Hardly a threat.Then the Chinese boy.A problem and a nuisance, but one he could deal with.Reynardine smirked.He wondered if the child knew what he had given up when he turned the Star away.If not for that, things would be very, very different now.

Another figure.The reincarnation of Clow.Reynardine growled and fought the urge to smash the mirror, smash the image.But to do that would be to break the girl's image as well.The modern clothes did little to disguise him, the eyes, the long lines of his face, the hair pulled back in a snake-like tail…

But now Reynardine smirked."You thought you could stop me then.Maybe you could have.But you've gone and given up your power now," He leaned closer into the glass, hoping that the boy could feel his breath on his neck, hear the words now whispered in his ear."Now who has lasted?Now who has won?Taking the Star would have been sweet before.But taking her away from you is even better."

He turned back to the Star, his Sakura."Perhaps it's time to move things along, my sweet.Perhaps."

He had to be careful not to move too quickly.The heart of a Star at peace, in joy, was worth four of one in fear.If he moved slowly he could win her over without any effort at all.All he had to do was be patient.

But oh, it was so hard.He had waited so many years already.Thwarted by Clow, thwarted by his own folly.Reynardine clenched his hands into tight fists.After all that time he didn't want to be patient any longer.He wanted her /now./

Just a little longer.Just a little longer.Patience was worth it, he reminded himself.Wasn't this Star even brighter, even more brilliant than the last?He touched the mirror again.It was amazing…how much she looked like her mother…

To be continued…

Japanese terms:

Itterashai—You've gone, and are coming back

Ittekimasu—I'm leaving and coming back

Genki—Liveliness, health, good spirits, cheerful

Author's Notes:

  1. Blegh.I hate this chapter.I really shouldn't be sending it out, but I can't figure out just what to do to it to fix it.I just want to stop worrying over it and get to chapter nine, the good stuff.So it's too short, and nothing interesting happens.Reynardine wouldn't let me end it any other way.
  2. Let's see…other than the fact that I'm not happy with the chapter, not much else to say.But thanks for reading, and I hope it didn't bore you too much.


	10. Part Nine

Starlight Starbright

Chapter Nine—Betrayal

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's joke.It felt good to be back in her circle of friends.Safe.She sat with Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and Yukito, all eating lunch together.The happy feeling bubbled up inside her.

"You seem happy, Sakura-san," Eriol said.

"Yup!" Sakura grinned, "Good food and good company.Who could ask for anything more?"

"I just know how much you enjoy gym class, and given the weather, it's unlikely we'll be outside."

"That's all right," Sakura's smile softened, "I like rainy days too. It sounds like the sky is singing.My mother felt the same way, and so rainy days make me think of her.I guess it's just a way to be close to her."

Eriol smiled too, a real smile, untainted by sadness."You really do resemble your mother."He caught Tomoyo giving him a curious look and added hastily, "Or so I've heard."She didn't look convinced, but at least she didn't question him on it. 

Sakura never noticed the hesitation, "I'd like to think that.But I never really knew her.Even though Otousan can see her now.I guess it's still just a little scary."Sakura made a face.

Eriol was about to ask a question, but Sakura changed the subject on him."So Eriol-kun, if you came back, then does that mean that Akizuki-san and Spinel-san came with you?"

"Yes.Nakuru didn't feel quite like enrolling any of the local colleges, so she's spent the last few days maxing out my savings account in Shibuya and Roppongi.She insists that all of her friends back in England need Hard Rock t-shirts from everywhere in Japan.As to Spinel, he's been busy on the internet."Eriol sighed, "I never should have installed the cable line."

"You're very kind, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said, "You may be grumbling, but I don't think you mind it at all."

"Please Daidouji-san, this flattery will go to my head."

Yukito swallowed the last of his riceballs."If Akizuki-san is in town, I wonder if maybe she'd like to come by to dinner some time.I'm sure that Touya would be glad to see an old friend again."

Even Sakura shot him an odd glance at that.Sometimes it seemed as if he had absolutely no grasp of what was going on./Not even /I'm/ that clueless/ Sakura thought.

Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.Yukito took a moment to devour the last few sweet bean rolls before excusing himself.He'd forgotten to grab the supplies he'd need to teach that afternoon's class.

***

Yukito was just starting in on the English regency period.He was starting to lose his shyness, starting to be more comfortable with the class.Now he knew the names of the students, and a little bit about them.And amazingly enough, the more comfortable he was, the more fun it was to teach.The students actually listened to him, and learned.They were actually involved in the subject.

It was a rush like he'd never known before.Now he knew that he'd picked the right job.How anyone could go back after knowing something like this was beyond him.

However Yue's thoughts were focused on something altogether different.He didn't think that his other form noticed that Sakura was barely paying attention, that her thoughts seemed to lay somewhere beyond the window, somewhere out in the rain.

He wished that he could go to her, touch her, apologize for his conduct./Like she cares/ he berated himself, /She forgot about you the minute you left.She was aware only of Yukito.You're nothing to her./

He tried to banish the memory of her smiles, the conversation, the feeling of her small hands sliding through his hair.She had cried on his shoulder simply because he was there.Not because he was special.Her kind words were politeness only.Her touch was only practicality.Yue tried especially hard to rid himself of the memory of her sad face when he transformed./You're seeing what isn't there.What couldn't be there./

Not that any of it changed how he felt.But he had to content himself with watching.With protecting./If the one I love is happy, then that is my happiness./Sakura's friend had told her that once, and it remained just as true now as when she said it.

/If you are happy then it's all that I need./

/All I need is to see your smile./

***

The weather was still dismal outside.But Sakura didn't see the gray so much as how sharp it made all of the green, how beautiful the trees looked compared to it.There were flowers just beginning to push up out of the ground, brightly colored petals just beginning to unwind from their tight core.

It made her dark mood of the past few days lighten.No matter the troubles that her friends seemed to see around every corner, no matter what happened between her and Syaoran, or her and Yue…it was spring.A time for new beginnings and new possibilities. 

Zettai Daijoubu

With her invincible phrase nothing could stop her, nothing could hold her down.Sakura grinned and whirled in a circle.Rain or wind, she could face it all!

She was on her way to meet her friends in King Penguin Park.They'd already gone ahead of her, since she had to stay behind for cheerleading practice.Just around the bend of the road, where the crepe stand was.

Sakura stopped at the edge of the road.There was a rose plant, nestled in with the budding margarets and violets.The rose plant was still studded with raindrops, the water clinging to the pale pink petals.It was beautiful.She knelt at the edge of the path to get a better look.There was just something about the rose that begged to be touched.

Sakura reached out and touched the powder soft petals, surprised at how warm the rose felt.She held her breath as the rose began to uncurl at her touch, blooming right before her eyes.Time slowed around her as the rose began to glow from within.Bathed in a small pool of light the water on the rose dripped down onto her open palm.The water felt strangely hard against her skin, cold, but not wet…

"Sakura-chan!"

What?Sakura blinked and shook her head.The glow was gone, she looked back at the rose to find it was gone, and she was just looking at a little patch of garden.She looked up, "Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo slowed to a walk.She'd looked around the corner, expecting to see her best friend at any minute.And she'd seen Sakura kneeling in front of a patch of flowers, hands open to nothing, a strange glazed look in her eyes.Eyes locked inside a dream.

But the eyes that turned back to her now were normal, filled with Sakura's usual kindness and energy.Tomoyo felt a knot loosen in her stomach.For a moment she'd been so afraid, but why would she be?

Shaking the last of those strange thoughts from her mind Sakura waved and trotted up to join her friends."What happened?" Tomoyo asked as they pulled up close to Eriol, Syaoran, and Yukito.

"Yeah, what's up!?" demanded a familiar voice from Tomoyo's purse.

Sakura blinked, "Kero-chan?What are you doing here?"

Tomoyo opened the flap so Kero could talk more easily."Since there was time before we met, I went back to your house to get him.It's been awhile since he's been out with all of us." She explained.

"Good thinking.Kero-chan, what kind of crepe do you want?"

"Just one?"

"And don't think that you're getting any discounts just 'cause you're family."

Sakura looked up to see the man manning the crepe stand."Oniichan!What are you doing here?"

He brandished a pudding crepe at her, "Working, obviously.You don't think that tuition just pays itself do you?"

Syaoran was the first to notice, "Hey, what have you got in your hand?"

"Hoe?"Sakura looked down and saw that her fingers were tightly wrapped around /something./"I-uh."She opened her hand.

In her palm was a necklace.A handful of sparkling clear beads strung on a string no bigger than a strand of a spider's silk.They were the shape of raindrops and the light shifted and sparkled within them as if they were liquid diamonds.

"Reynardine."Eriol's voice was granite.

Sakura blinked at it."Then it wasn't a dream," she murmured.

Tomoyo looked at the necklace.It was beautiful, and it suited Sakura perfectly.She could think of a thousand outfits she could design to complement it.But she couldn't forget the frightened feeling she had when she saw her by the flowers.The strange feeling of foreboding."Sakura-chan," she said hesitantly, "I'm-I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Eriol's face tightened in something like anger.He snatched the necklace out of her hand and threw it out into the bushes.Yukito made a small sound of loss as the sparkling jewels were thrown into the dirt.

"Don't be tricked," he hissed through gritted teeth, "Don't be tricked by these gifts and fine words, Sakura-san.He's only after your power."

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to step away, "Eriol-kun…"But his grip on her wrist held her firm.

"Throw away everything he's given you.Forget everything.Break all of the ties.Li-san and I will take care of everything."

Syaoran stepped forward, his eyes sad and serious.Not even Tomoyo could read the thoughts behind his expression as he said, "We'll protect you…Sakura.Please, just leave it all to us.We just want to keep you safe."

"I told you from the beginning that the guy was up to no good," Touya said crossing his arms in front of him.

Sakura's mind whirled.Why was everyone acting like this?Nothing happened!It was only a necklace, not an enemy attack.Why was everyone turning on her like this?Why was everyone so upset?

Kero shared her confusion."I don't get it.What's so wrong with this guy?C'mon Clow, spill it.What's up with you?"

Eriol let go of Sakura's wrist.She rubbed it absently, still in shock."Cerberus," his voice was darker than the clouds overhead, "You remember the droichan."He jabbed his finger at the stuffed animal, "You of all people should /know/ why I'm upset.This is /why/ I made the Cards!This is /why/ we did everything!Or have you forgotten?"

Kero's mouth went dry, "You mean this guy's the one…?"

"Yes."

Syaoran stepped up shoulder to shoulder with Eriol, "We have to protect Sakura now, or she may fall into his hands."

"Gee,"Kero was suddenly penitent, "I didn't know.Man, you're right…"

"What are you talking about!?"Sakura shouted, her hands clenched, "What's a droichan?What does this have to do with the Cards?"

Eriol put his hands on her shoulders.It was meant to be a gentle, comforting gesture, but it only made Sakura more frightened."A droichan is a sorcerer that steals their magic from others.They don't draw it from natural forces the way that I do the dark, or Li-san does the moon.Instead he steals it from people's life force.

"Stars are so rare because they don't draw their power from anything.They make it themselves."

"Now the light is small, but the stars make their own light," Sakura whispered the words that Clow told her, so long ago, when she had just become the new Clow Card Mistress.She felt like the bottom had dropped out of her stomach.

"Exactly," a wild smile lit Eriol's face, "So you see, don't you?That's why you could do things even Clow Read couldn't do.That's why we can't let Reynardine get his hands on you."

Sakura pushed him away, "I don't understand."

"Just let us help you.I promise, we won't let him take your power."Syaoran said.

Sakura continued to back away."What does this have to do with the Cards?"her voice shook with emotions she couldn't even identify.

"I knew, knew that he might come after you.And I couldn't leave you unprepared.But I didn't know…whether I'd be able to be there to help you.I, Clow, made the Cards as training.So that if, when he came, you'd be more prepared.You'd have the skills that you needed."

All of it…All of it was a trick, a plan.Sakura felt like her accomplishments had all been stripped away.None of it by her own merit, none of it on her own strength.It was all just a plot, steps in a magic workbook.And all she had done was fill in the blanks, followed the steps like a little sheep.She scrambled at the last straws of her dignity, tears welling in her eyes, "But, but, you said it yourself.If I can do what Clow couldn't, and if I've been trained…"

Syaoran shook his head."I don't have visions often.But I do know about this," he said flatly, "Clow was wrong about how strong he was.You can't do this by yourself."Beside him Eriol nodded solemnly.

"I think you'd better just give up and let 'em handle it, Sakura."Kero said, flying over to touch her on the shoulder.

Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly together, shaking her head wildly.She couldn't get any words out past the horrible pain in her throat.

Tomoyo clutched her purse.Never, even when Sakura had been in battle, did she feel so helpless.There was nothing she could do to help her best friend.No way to help her past this pain. 

Seeing his little sister with her head bowed and shaking, Touya stepped out from behind the crepe stand.He misinterpreted her silence for fear, her shaking for a need to be comforted.He pulled her unresisting body into a tight hug.He could feel her tears sinking into his shirt."Don't worry," he soothed, "We'll find a way around this.We'll make sure it comes out okay.Don't worry.We'll protect you."

Sakura stiffened at that.She pushed Touya away sharply, both of them stumbling in opposite directions.She scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeve."I don't /need/ you to protect me!!"she yelled.

How could they?How could they?Didn't they have any faith in her at all?Didn't they think she could do anything right?She whirled on her friends,"You told me that I was the most powerful sorceress on earth.Stronger than Clow Read."Her voice cracked, "Was that all a lie?Don't you think I can do anything?"

"No, of course not…" Syaoran's brown eyes were widened in surprise.He'd never seen her like this before.Not when she'd fought Yue, or Eriol…Not when Yukito had turned her down…He'd never seen her this upset.

"Stop it," Sakura batted his hand away.She didn't want anyone to touch her right now.She didn't want anyone to say kind words.If they did, she didn't know if she'd be able to take it.

"I-I'm not," she sobbed, "some kind of doll that you can lock away to keep from breaking.If I have to fight something I can do it myself.I've fought other things without you, without either of you.Or were just those 'training' too?"The words tasted horribly bitter in her mouth.

"No!"Eriol's expression changed to one of shock, "that's not…I didn't mean…You don't understand how powerful he is.It's for the best.We need to keep him from getting his hands on you."

"Hey, hey.Calm down, Sakura.You're taking this totally the wrong way.We're just telling you this because we love you." Kero said.

If anything Sakura seemed to crumble even further."You always say that," she whispered, "You always say that it's because you love me that you didn't tell me, that you didn't want to hurt me.Well, this hurts more, Kero-chan!"Her eyes welled with fresh tears."You knew?Then why didn't you tell me?You never tell me /anything./Maybe if I knew what I was facing, I wouldn't /be/ helpless.

"You didn't tell me that I'd have to fight Yue-san!You didn't tell me anything about catching the Cards!You didn't tell me when Yue-san was going to disappear!How am I supposed to do anything!?Don't you believe in me at all?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you always telling me to give up?"

Kero was silenced by her accusation.

"I'm not ten anymore.I won't just let you come in and tell me what's best for me, just because you think you know.This is /my/ life.And /if/ Reynardine-san is this droichan you're talking about, then I'll handle it myself.It doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Sakura-" Touya began, but little sister stopped him with a tear-filled glare.

"Leave me alone!I hate you all!"

And then she ran.She didn't care where, just as far away from them as she could.Away from the pit of confusion and pain in her stomach.Away from herself.How could they?How could they?Is that what they really thought of her?Feet pounding across the pavement, she needed to escape.

When her feet finally slowed, she found herself standing in front of the red gate at the Tsukimine shrine.Sakura touched the bark of one of the thick trees./I wonder what Mizuki-sensei would do?What would she think of all this?/Even after all this time she still thought of Kaho as a kind of mentor.She was the only female sorceress she knew.

Then Sakura remembered that Kaho was good friends with Eriol, and always had been.How did she know that she wasn't a part of the plot too?Maybe all of her kindness and help had only been designed to move her along her 'lessons.'

Sakura made her way back to the moon viewing pond.Darkness had somehow fallen while she ran, and the moon reflected brightly in the still waters.She sat down, running a hand across the cool surface of the water./Why doesn't anyone believe in me?/

She knew that she wasn't the brightest person.She wasn't smart like Tomoyo, or brave like Syaoran.She couldn't plan the way that Eriol could.She was horrible at math…there were a thousand faults she knew…but still…but still…

Was she that useless?

/I thought that we were friends, that we shared the troubles./But now they wanted to just take it all out of her hands.As if they were afraid she'd mess up completely if she were left in charge of her own life.

She didn't know if Reynardine was all that they said he was.She'd had so little contact, a letter, flowers…nothing that suggested evil.Maybe they were wrong about him?And how did they even know that he was the droichan they were so afraid of?

The words of Reynardine's letter came back to her./…These rumors speak of your strength and kindness.They speak of the greatest sorceress of the Eastern lands, if not the world… I have fallen in love with you from afar…/Sakura's cheeks still burned as she thought of the letter.

/It sounds like /he/ believes I'm not weak and useless.It sounds like he cares…/ Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them in closer./Reynardine-san wouldn't treat me this way…/

/Send your reply through my servant./

/Call that name three times and I shall return to you./

In the heat of her anger and hurt Sakura came to a decision.She stood, brushing dirt off of her, faced the reflection of the moon within the pond.There was no other way this could be resolved.There was no other way she could know.

Sakura called Madreen Rua's true name to the open sky.The power in the word burned her throat, and she could feel the magic rise around her.She called again.Are you sure?The magic seemed to ask.Say the name again, and you can never go back.Things will never be the same again.

/I know that./

Sakura called again.

With that almost silent whisper of magic Madreen Rua was standing there beside her.Her expression was dark and fierce.She knelt before Sakrua, her black eyes filled with unreadable emotion."You have made your decision, Lady?"

Sakura nodded, resolution filling her."Yes.I've made my decision."

Madreen Rua smiled.

To be continued…

Japanese:

Zettai Daijoubu—Sakura's catch phrase.Absolutely all right.

Author's Notes:

  1. Mwa ha ha.I love cliffhangers.Sorry that took so long to write, but I hope it was worth it.I'll try and have the next part out faster, but I can't make any promises until finals week is over.
  2. The bit about Sakura's mom liking the rain comes from the first drama album 'Sakura and her Mother's Organ.'And yes, that's organ as in piano.And the bit with the rose was stolen almost directly from the Utena movie.
  3. And I hope that this chapter answered a few questions about Reynardine and the droichan stuff.(And I hope it raised a few others…;-) )I have so much stuff to fit in, I'm not sure where it's all going to go.
  4. Please, pretty please, tell me what you think.Was Sakura horribly OOC for going off like that?I didn't think so, but I'm not sure.


	11. Part Ten

  
  
  
Starlight Starbright  
Chapter Ten-Happiness  
  
  
Nadeshiko looked at the plain gold band on her finger. She knew that the ring wasn't /real./ No more than the rest of her was. Just a residual memory, the echo of how she thought of herself. Which, in a way, made it even more important. Even in her mind she still thought of herself as a married woman.  
  
Fujitaka stepped out of the tiny hotel bathroom wearing the hotel's yukata. Little 'Yes! Nagahamas' written in greeting were wrapped all around him. He looked as handsome as the day she had met him. It was such a selfish, horrible thought, but she was glad that he'd never remarried.  
  
"Nadeshiko-san, are you here?"  
  
She smiled and slid into visibility. "Yes, I'm right here."  
  
His warm brown eyes glowed when he looked at her. To have lost her, and to have been alone for so long...Now every time he looked at her was a small miracle. He never completely understood what had happened with him, Sakura-san and the young boy, but he would always be glad of it.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked.  
  
"Long, but then this kind of research always is. If we can track the type of clay they used, and the pattern on the pottery, there's a chance we can trace back the path of the clan's migration." He broke off, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."  
  
She shook her head, her long dark hair a cloud around her. "I always enjoy hearing you talk."  
  
Fujitaka reached up and ran his thumb along the curve of her cheek. She was solid, but cool to the touch, the texture not right. But just to be able to touch her again... "How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?" The words slipped out as easily as breathing.  
  
She leaned into his touch, wrapping her arms around him. "No Fujitaka-san. I was the lucky one." And he would probably never know just how much.  
  
***  
  
It was a thrill to be part of such an illicit affair. It was just like the manga she and Sonomi-chan giggled over at the used bookstore. The danger of being caught, the Juliet feeling of love that crossed all boundaries, that knew no law. Nadeshiko smiled under the tree, the one that they had met under, waiting for her true love to come to her.  
  
Sonomi-chan didn't like him, but at least she had promised not to tell Ojiichan. But then, she still thought that Fujitaka-sensei was the one seducing /her./ If she only knew how wrong she was. It had taken forever for Nadeshiko to get him to break through his shyness, and overcome his objections.  
  
There was a gentle rain of petals around her. But it wasn't the right time of year for the sakura to fall, it was already midsummer...  
  
/No, no, no, no.../  
  
Sudden fear twisted in her chest. Nadeshiko turned in every direction trying to find him, trying to figure out where he was coming from. She had to run. She didn't know how...how to stop him...how to escape.  
  
Strong hands shoved her up against the rough bark of the tree. Pale pink petals tangled, caught in her hair. Just as she was caught in his grip. Her own personal shadow man. Fingers dug into her throat, slowly crushing, bruising.  
  
Reynardine's length was pressed up against her, a mad bright light in his violet eyes. "Little Star, little Star," he crooned, oblivious to her gasps for air, "I won't let you go that easily."  
  
"...Why," Nadeshiko's green eyes were wide with fear, "Why...are you...doing this?" This was the end. She knew that he was after her, he had been for weeks. It was all she could to do escape, and to keep her family from finding out. She didn't know how to stop him. She didn't know how to protect herself. And now she was going to die.  
  
"Your heart is fainter now, far away from me. But I won't let it disappear forever. I won't let it go to waste." He took his hand away from her throat, "A faint Star is better than none." He traced his fingers gently down her neck, her collarbone. He rested his hand against her heart, feeling it's fluttering pulse. "You will be mine."  
  
He pulled his hand away, ready for the kill.  
  
Nadeshiko shut her eyes tightly. /Fujitaka-sensei.../  
  
"Stop!!"  
  
A high voice, but one that was rich with power and authority. And with anger. Nadeshiko opened her eyes to see a young boy standing there, long black coat rippling in the wind. His dark eyes deadly serious behind the glasses.  
  
Reynardine whirled against him. Nadeshiko dropped bonelessly to the ground. "You! Clow!" his voice dripped with acid venom.  
  
The young boy only smiled softly, "Not quite. But for now, close enough. You cannot have the girl, droichan. She is under my protection."  
  
"You've taken your Chinese myth too far, old man. Do you think you're the Star Shepherd now?"  
  
The smile disappeared, "No. But I won't let you destroy this power either."  
  
"You can't destroy me."  
  
"No more than you can me." The boy held up a small key decorated with a star, "But I don't need to destroy you to stop you. If you don't leave now, I will use this. I will bind you to this tree until the day that the sun swallows the moon's lover."  
  
Reynardine looked back at Nadeshiko, folded against the tree. "If I took the Star's heart now I could do the same to you."  
  
The boy raised a dark eyebrow, "If you think you're fast enough then by all means try. But know that I am not alone and that if you harm me or the girl there will be hell to pay."  
  
Reynardine's mouth twisted in a feral expression, and he drew himself up to his full height, towering over the boy. "Do not think, Clow, that this ends this. I will always be here. I will always be watching. You cannot keep me from every Star." He smiled suddenly, "You may not even keep me from her long."  
  
He turned his back on Eriol and swept up close to Nadeshiko. She cringed away from him, but he held her firmly. His fingers were like brands against her skin, burning her as he tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. Nadeshiko felt her stomach roll and she closed her eyes as tightly as she could to distance herself.  
  
Breathing heavily, Reynardine pulled away. Insanity, fury and passion warred in his eyes. "Goodbye, sweet little Star. Dream of me. I will of you."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Nadeshiko let out a choked sob and buried her head in her hands. Now that he was gone. Now that she was /not/ going to die, a knot untied in her chest, unleashing the floodgate.   
  
/Is this /ever/ going to end?/  
  
She felt arms wrap tightly around her, rocking with her. "Shhhh," soothing without words, "Shhhh. It's all right now. He won't hurt you. It's all right." The feeling was so warm, so /right/ that she pulled away in surprise. His presence felt just like...  
  
She said the words before she could think, "You look just like Fujitaka-sensei." It sounded stupid now that she'd said it. His hair was jet black to Fujitaka-sensei's golden brown, the boy's eyes were blue to his brown. And Fujitaka-sensei's eyes never held that look of lazy power.   
  
But the boy just smiled, "There's a reason for that. You could say that we're cut from the same cloth."  
  
"Who-who are you?" It felt strange to feel so reliant on such a young boy. "Why did you save me? What's going on?"  
  
"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. And as to why I helped..." He let his eyes slide to the side, not looking at her directly, "I owe Kinomoto Fujitaka a great debt. Or rather, I will owe him a great debt. There are other reasons but I'd rather leave it at that."  
  
Nadeshiko brushed the pale petals off of her, deep in thought. She knew enough of magic now that she knew nothing ever happened without reason. "Fujitaka-sensei doesn't have any powers. Why would you do this to help him? He doesn't even know. Or are you really just after the Star power too?" Her green eyes were tense, ready for the worst.  
  
He shook his head. "I know that you are important to him." Eriol met her eyes again, "And I know that men like Reynardine are an abomination. I will not let him succeed. Star power is rare enough in this world, I will not let him wipe it out. And," he paused, "I saved you in order to ensure the future."  
  
She blinked, and then started to giggle. The whole thing was just so absurd. And she was still close to hysteria. Nadeshiko laughed until the tears came to her eyes. The boy just looked indignant. "What's so funny?"  
  
She gradually stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry...but you just sound so serious," she looked at him calmly, "I'm just an ordinary high school student, who just happens to have the power to see a few things other people can't. I'm not...what you're making me out to be."  
  
Eriol wrapped a little loop of her dark hair around a finger, looking at it instead of her. "My power comes from the Dark, others from the Moon or the Sun...Stars...Stars are the only sorcerers that /create/ their own magic, their own light. And for that reason, they're infinitely precious.  
  
"People are naturally drawn to them." He looked into her eyes, a wicked smile on his lips, "Don't tell me that there aren't at least a dozen people in love with you."  
  
Nadeshiko blushed. "Only Fuji-" But then she stopped, Sonomi-chan had been acting weird lately...  
  
"You see? People just unconsciously know that Stars are special. And that's why they're so hard for dark sorcerers like Reynardine to catch. They find love early, and it helps to protect them."   
  
She cupped her hands in her face, knowing that she was still beet red. The whole thing was silly! They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing just how to continue. Finally the boy cleared his throat. She noticed with curiosity that he was blushing softly. "So is there...someone now...that you...love?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled, her eyes glowing softly with happiness. "Yes."  
  
"Then..." It sounded like he was having problems even suggesting this. "I suggest that you...marry this person." He coughed. "You don't have any magical training. But ceremonies, all ceremonies have their basis in magic. And if you marry...you'll be free from Reynardine forever, out of his grasp."  
  
It wasn't that she'd never thought of marriage. In fact it was always hard to concentrate in Fujitaka-sensei's class because she was imagining flowers and white lace. And then there was her dream...All in all she thought she surprised him when she said, without a touch of embarrassment, "I think I'd like that."  
  
The boy stood, straightening his coat. "I have to go now. He'll be here soon, and I don't want him to see me, it's not time for that yet." From one of the coat's deep pockets he pulled a thick book. It was a deep scarlet decorated with gold with a heavy lock on the cover. "In return for helping you earlier...will you keep this for me?"  
  
Nadeshiko hesitated before touching the book, it thrummed with power, wanting to be unlocked, wanting to be released. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing dangerous, I promise you that. But someday it will prove very important. Just please, hold on to it."  
  
She tucked the book into her schoolbag. "I promise I'll keep it safe."  
  
He turned to walk away, "Thank you...my other Fujitaka-sensei." He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. She was always perceptive. Always seeing right into the heart of things.  
  
***  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late. Have I kept you waiting long?" Fujitaka bowed deeply in front of her.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I just arrived myself."  
  
He loosened his tie a little, "Who was that I saw you talking to?" he craned his neck to try and see the black clothed figure he'd seen Nadeshiko speaking with as he approached.  
  
A confused expression crossed her face. "I forget. And I swore that I'd actually remember him..."  
  
Fujitaka only laughed. Nadeshiko was always horrible at names and faces. The fact that she always remembered his name was a source of secret pride and joy to him. But then, he always felt better in her presence, full of light and life.  
  
"This is the place that we met," Nadeshiko ran her hand along the rough bark of the tree. No matter what Reynardine had done, she wouldn't let it spoil that moment in her memory. "Where I fell from the tree right on top of you."  
  
"Yes that's true." It was one of his favorite memories as well. He'd seen her and Sonomi-kun trying to return the chick to its nest. And, for a reason he couldn't quite understand, had been just as panicked as Sonomi-kun that she'd fall. So he'd gone racing underneath to catch her. His angel.  
  
Her voice shook him out of his reverie, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
He steeled himself to look in her eyes. "I know that I don't have a family, and if you're with me, it will probably be nothing for you but trouble. And I can't see things the way you can." He said in a rush, "But, But I was thinking...that I want always to be with you."  
  
"Sensei..."  
  
He looked down at his hands, missing the sudden look of joy on her face. He'd never been able to confess his love before. But she'd broken down all his barriers. Now he tried to get it out as quickly as he could, before he lost his courage, before she rejected him. "I can't promise to make you happy. But I-"  
  
"It's all right." Her interruption made him look at her. Made him see that he had nothing to fear. "Making someone happy, it's a little strange, don't you think? Happiness is something that you become together."  
  
"Nadeshiko-san..."  
  
"And if we're together...I'm sure that we will be happy." She smiled up at him, "So let's get married."  
  
It had taken a while to convince him. But not as long as she thought. But she had been right. Even with problems with her family, even with all the hardships of her job and his job...They had been so happy.   
  
***  
  
Now she wrapped her ghostly arms around him. It was a wonderful thought. Because he'd gotten his power back, they could continue their happiness. She owed everything to the boy in the park that day. Especially now, for what he'd done for Fujitaka, and for Sakura.   
  
At the thought of her daughter a strange chill of premonition rushed through her. Nadeshiko closed her eyes and pictured Sakura in her mind. She had done it a thousand times, keeping track of her through her battles with the Clow Cards, and her struggles to create the Sakura Cards. Watching her grow had always been a source of great pride and joy.  
  
But now...  
  
But now...  
  
Her hands gripped Fujitaka's shoulders, suddenly icy cold. "Nadeshiko-san, what..."  
  
Her cool green eyes were full of raw fear. "Fujitaka-san, Fujitaka-san, you have to go back to Tomoeda. Now!"  
  
"What? Nadeshiko-san, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"The shadow man, Reynardine. He's going to get Sakura-chan!!"  
  
He didn't understand. But then he didn't need to. Nadeshiko's word was more than enough. Fujitaka started packing.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Japanese:  
Yukata-A light robe  
Ojiichan-Grandfather  
  
Author's Notes:  
1. (Ducks rotten fruit and flames) Ack! Ack! I'm sorry, I /had/ to switch scenes here! The characters made me do it!!! At any rate, I hope that this chapter explained some things about Nadeshiko and Reynardine, the nature of Star power and how Fujitaka ended up with the Clow book.  
2. The proposal scene, except for the thoughts and actions, was pulled right from the "Sakura and her Mother's Organ" drama CD. So yes, Nadeshiko really did propose to Fujitaka just like that. Isn't that sweet!?   
3. And the 'Yes! Nagahama' yukata is real too.   
4. This chapter is dedicated to Care-san, Pixistix-san, and Ana-san for being so supportive and wonderful.  



	12. Part Eleven

Starlight Starbright

Chapter Eleven

Sakura stood before the kneeling fox-woman, her hair blowing in the faint breeze."You've made your decision, Lady?"she asked in her strange accent.

Sakura nodded and with more conviction than she felt said, "Yes."She clutched the Star Key under her shirt."I've made my decision.I want to meet Reynardine-san."

"Then it shall be so."Madreen Rua smiled.She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, concentrating on the spell now growing between them.

All the other spells Sakura had noticed had only been whispers, subtle magics so faint that she could barely feel it.This spell was different.She felt the magic pulsing out hot and crisp.The vibration shook her like a small earthquake.

A ball of orange-white light burst from the fox woman's gloved hands and shot out to the divination pond.It hovered there for a moment before exploding like fireworks, going out in one last flash of brilliant light.

Sakura blinked, momentarily blinded.But the time she could see again the lake had smoothed back out, and the moon was as bright in the water as it was in the sky.After a moment she looked over to where Madreen Rua stood, looking very smug.

"Don't worry, Lady.He will come."

She looked back out over the pond.The gentle spring wind shook the cherry trees along the bank, sending a few petals swirling out onto the water, drifting across the moon and away into the dark.It was a beautiful scene, like out of a famous painting.It was the reason there were moon viewing festivals.

A curl of white fog arced across the water's surface, almost touching.Sakura felt the same sharp charge in the air.The tendril circled the reflection of the moon, spinning faster and faster, throwing out new tendrils, like soft gray ribbons to arc high up into the air.The ribbons wound themselves together and then dissipated into a thick mist.And out of the mist stepped a man.It was an entrance that Eriol-kun would have envied.He stepped out of the fog, feet never quite touching the black glass of the water.

Reynardine was tall, easily as tall as Oniichan, with broad shoulders tapering to a slim waist.His hair was such a dark wine red that the shadows of it were black.His skin was pale and his eyes a deep amethyst.He wore jade green and black, accented with white, crafted out of plush velvets and fine linens.It was an outfit that Tomoyo-chan would have gladly given up her Super 8 just to touch.

He swept up to the bank and kneeled before her, his dark robes pooling around him.Reynardine smiled up at her, "At last, we meet, my Lady."His voice was smooth and refined, without a trace of accent.

He took her hand, running his thumb along her knuckles before kissing the back of her palm.Sakura brushed as brightly as she had when Eriol had done the same so many years ago.But now it was worse because she knew exactly what he meant by it.She was acutely aware of how warm his hand was, and she could still feel the touch of his lips long after he pulled away.

Reynardine stood in a fluid motion."I am glad you have deigned to meet me my Lady.I had begun to fear that my efforts were all for naught, and you would remain like a princess in a high tower, locked forever from my reach."

"No, I—"Sakura stuttered her reply, still blushing, "I just…had a lot to think about."

"I understand.This must have been a shock.But surely I am not the first to discover such a rare and precious flower."

She couldn't think of anything to say to that.He was so regal and polished that she felt grubby just standing next to him in her school uniform, her eyes still sore from tears.She felt unworthy to be in his presence.Yet he was here fawning all over *her*.She had no clue what to do.

"But I notice you do not wear the necklace I sent to you."

Sakura started guiltily at that."I, Eriol-kun, he…he…"How to tell him?"I'm sorry."

His face hardened for a moment and his eyes flashed in anger.But it was gone so fast that Sakura wasn't sure she'd seen it at all."No matter.You shall have a new one."

Reynardine stepped forward holing his hands loosely near her neck, his fingers brushing her hair.Sakura stood very still almost afraid to breathe.She could feel the heat radiating from his hands, not quite touching.Then she made the mistake of looking into his eyes and was trapped.She felt all her fear and doubts melt away./How could I think he might be bad?How could Eriol-kun ever see him as a threat?He's wonderful…/

There was a faint crackling feeling at her neck, like live electricity.He smoothed a thumb along her skin, and she felt the light touch replaced by something soft and warm.She wanted nothing more than to fall into that warmth, to be wrapped safe in it forever.

***

Madreen Rua watched as her master crafted the necklace.It was really more a choker than a necklace.Black ribbon tight about her throat, and at the base a pendant.It was a circle of silver holding a clear diamond star in it's center.Like the Lady's magic circle.

Reynardine fingered the gem for a moment, and then wrapped his hands in a light grip around the Lady's throat.She didn't move, and her expression remained blank.He smirked.Now she was his to do with as he pleased.

He had worked a simple Glamorie on her, that much was certain.In the few moments of meeting the girl had gone from the angry creature she had met on the shore, frightened but strong, to a blank eyed doe without a thought in her head, ready to fling herself at his feet.

She knew that this was the way it had to be, for both Reynardine's plans and her own.But that didn't make her like it any more.It was just as much slavery as what he had done to her, except that the poor girl didn't know what was laying in wait for her.

The moment she bound herself to him formally.The moment he took possession, that would be when the droichan's magic was at it's weakest.It would be then that she'd take the Lady's power herself, and use it to free them both.

It was the advantage of being a trickster.Having only small, subtle magics instead of great ones like Reynardine.In all her time watching Sakura she had used them.Feather light spells to give her footholds into the Lady's magic.Now all she needed to do was wait for the right moment.

Madreen Rua stirred out of her reverie as they began to move.Her master curled one arm around the girl's waist, drawing her closer.Something she was sure Sakura never would have allowed in her normal state."Shall we go for a walk around the gardens?We can get better acquainted."

Sakura nodded dreamily and let herself be led along by him, as pliant and unresisting as willow reeds.

***

Sakura felt like she was moving through water, each movement heavy and slow.Her thoughts were muddled, her reactions muted.But none of that seemed to matter.All that mattered was that she was filled with warmth, and she never wanted to leave Reynardine-san's side as long as she lived.

He was talking about…something.The view of the pond, that was it.His voice was like a cat's purr, rumbly and soothing.She leaned her head against his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against the soft velvet./Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful/It was amazing how calm she felt just to be next to him.Being with Syaoran-kun had never felt like this.

"Someday soon I shall show you my gardens," he told her, "They're quite lovely, if I may brag.Every kind of flower, of perfect glass.It's a place of constant beauty and tranquility."

"It sounds wonderful," she murmured.

He slid his arm up to a comfortable grip on her shoulder."I have many things I could show you.Many things I could give to you.If you would only be mine…"

Sakura felt the heat rise in her cheeks./Yes, yes, oh yes!/"I…"

Reynardine turned to face her, his eyes lit from within.And Sakura knew that he was about to kiss her.She closed her eyes, leaning into his warmth.Her hand went to the necklace he had created for her, just for her…

But it missed.Instead of the diamond, her hand closed around something else.A small circle with something at the bottom, like a key./What…?/

Snapshots of memory flashed through her mind, there and gone again.Standing with Mizuki-sensei as her staff transformed, catching Yue-san in a sphere of wind, even though it was the last thing that she wanted to do."I don't want to be your master, but your friend." Clow-san's voice, "The light may be small now, but Stars create their own light."The Key.Transforming all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.How could she have forgotten all this?Transforming the Light and Dark, how afraid she'd been that she'd never see them again, Kero-chan, and…Yue-san…

Sakura opened her eyes, looking up, even as she continued to lean forward.His violet eyes were looking down at her, full of passion and hunger, frightening in their intensity.Violet eyes, just like…

She pulled away at the last moment, pushed him away just as their lips were about to touch.They, they weren't the *right* violet eyes."I-I'm sorry Reynardine-san."She pressed her fingers against her mouth./What did I almost do!?/

Madreen Rua had rarely seen her master in anything but total control, and to see him now…It would be funny if it wasn't ruining her plans as well.Her hand clenched on the bark of a tree trunk as she watched.There had to be a way to salvage this.

"It's all right, my Lady.I apologize.I moved too quickly. I was overcome by your presence…It shall not happen again."He bit off each word, the oil gone from his voice.

Sakura shook her head sharply.An uneasy feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach.Syaoran-kun used to pick on her for trusting solely in her feelings.But she couldn't ignore the uneasiness that was building around her.His eyes, they were so much like /his/ but they didn't have the kindness.Something was missing…

Sakura started to back up."I-I should go.I'm sorry, Reynardine-san, but I can't…I just *can't*."She unclasped the necklace to hand back to him.

He knocked it out of her hand where it dissolved in a shower of orange sparks.Reynardine grabbed her wrists hard, pulling her close to him. "It doesn't matter what you want.This is not a matter of what you want.It doesn't matter what you can or cannot do."His smooth polished voice was gone, replaced with harsh steel.

"L-Let go!"Panic welled up in her chest as she struggled against him.

His eyes blazes, full of hunger.They were just like…just like…/the dream./

Clow's voice echoed back to her /Sakura-san, not even I could predict everything. I have done all I could to prepare you.And I'm afraid that I cannot protect you any longer./

Sakura wrenched sharply to the left, breaking his grip.She grabbed the Star Key, "Release!"The staff grew to it's full length and she grabbed it out of the air with a practiced hand.

Reynardine stood back, hands clenched in fists, his teeth bared.Then as suddenly as he'd become angry he relaxed, a cruel smile playing on his lips.He bowed slightly."Touché my love.You take this round.I commend you on being as intelligent as my letters flattered you to be.But," he pointed, "your pretty cards and stick can't save you from me."

With a swirl of his cloak he vanished into the night, and Madreen Rua wasn't far behind.

Sakura's knees gave out underneath her and she leaned back against a tree trunk, closing her eyes.She couldn't tell if she felt relief or dread.She had forestalled the worse.She had won.But she felt ashamed, Eriol and Syaoran had been right.And there was probably still a threat.

She stood up and started to trudge her way home.Tomorrow she had a lot of bridges to mend, plans to make.The very thought of it made her exhausted, but she knew it was what she needed to do.

***  
  


Sakura opened the door to her house with trepidation."Tadaima," she called softly, not sure if she wanted to be heard or not.

"O-Okaeri," came a small high voice.

"Kero-chan?"It sounded like he was in the kitchen.

"Yeah!I-uh…wh…woh…woahh!"The sound of a dozen pots and pans crashing echoed through the room.

Sakura slipped out of her shoes and into her hamster slippers.She rushed into the kitchen to find a disaster area.There was some kind of batter slung everywhere, and flour powdered the room in pale white.Dirty bowls and dishes sat all around the room.And in the middle of it all was one little stuffed animal.

She picked him up, ignoring the stickiness."Kero-chan, what happened!?"

The poor thing sounded like he was on the verge of tears."I was trying to make pancakes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologize.And you-you like pancakes, so I thought…But I'm too little in this form and too big in my true form."

Sakura felt tears welling in her own eyes.She took out her handkerchief and started wiping at the batter smeared all over him. "No," she said softly, "I'm the one who should apologize.I shouldn't have yelled like that.And you were right about everything."

He flew up."You met him!?Eriol was sayin' he felt the presence, but…"

She just nodded.

"So what did you do?"

"I said no."Sakura paused, not wanting to tell him, worry him.But the reason she'd been so angry in the first place was because she'd been left in the dark."He-he didn't take it well.I think we haven't heard the last from him.I probably made a huge mess of things."Her face was dark.

Kero patted her cheek with a sticky paw."Well, don't stress it.I know you can take care of a guy like that."

She blinked and he continued, looking pained that he had to say all of this out loud, "I know…I know I'm not always real supportive.But it doesn't mean I don't believe in you.You're real important to me.I love you .I don't want to see you sad, or get hurt no matter what.I know you can do stuff, I just don't want you to have to."

Sakura hiccoughed and scrubbed at her eyes.She gave him a watery smile, "I love you too Kero-chan.Oh my," she laughed, "Why am I crying?"

Kero transformed into his true form, giving her something to lean against.Sakura wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his warm fur as she got herself back under control."Thank you, Kero-chan."

"Hey, no problem."

She squeezed his shoulders, a sudden mischievous smile curving on her lips."Kero-chan…?"

"Aa?"

"I'll make pancakes, but we really need to clean this up first."

"Aa," he sounded dejected.

"I guess we could start with you."Her hand closed around the Star Key.

"You wouldn't…"There was a sudden flash of light."You would."

"Bubbles!!"

"Sakuraaaaa!"

***

Back in his rooms Reynardine paced.His collection of mirrors had gone blank with his rage."There was no way she should have been able to break the Glamorie."

"No, Master."Madreen Rua knelt on the stone floor, the metallic taste of fear in her mouth.All her plans had fallen to ash and dust.Now she was at her master's mercy.

"There were no ties upon her heart, I made sure of it.How dare she!?How dare she!?"

Madreen Rua was silent.

"Well?"

She bit her tongue and stayed silent.It was the wrong answer.

In swift motion he knotted his hand in her hair, pulling her head back, making her look him in the eyes."I-I don't know, Master."

"You don't know," his voice dripped with sarcasm."Wasn't it your *job* to know?I set you to following her, watching her.Didn't you see anything!?Do you want me to fail in this!?"

/He's frightened/Madreen Rua realized. /He's afraid that if he doesn't win her now, he'll be destroyed forever/There had to be a way she could use that information.A way to a new plan, a new freedom.

"No, Master.I live only to serve you, you know that."

"You lie!Every syllable from your lips is a lie.It is your nature."In disgust he threw her back against the mirrors.She fell back to the ground in a rain of black glass.

"I'm sorry, Master.I won't fail you again.I'll help you win the Star."She choked the words out, feeling a hot line of blood run down her cheek.

Reynardine stooped and picked up a jagged stretch of mirror, gleaming in the half light.He caressed Madreen Rua's hair with his free hand, running his fingers through copper curls, running his thumb across velvet fox-ears.

"You're right, slave.No one fails me more than once.The time for games is over."

He smiled.

To be continued…

Authors Notes:

  1. I LIIIIIVVVE!!I know that there's probably no one left reading this, but I finally was able to finish this chapter.Believe me, it wasn't easy.I'm sorry it took so long, but I really did do my best.
  2. Let's see…I hope it all reads coherently.All of my standard 'I know this is no good' disclaimers apply.But please, review anyway.
  3. Reynardine's a real piece of work, isn't he? ^_^
  4. Thanks for reading!


	13. Part Twelve

Starlight Starbright

Chapter 12- Forgiveness

Meiling flopped happily down on her bed, holding the air-mail letter close to her chest.From Japan.From her Syaoran.Tearing it open she smiled a little ironically."You could have just called," she said to the empty room, "or sent an e-mail."But when she unfolded the thick gray stationary and saw his neat handwriting her smile softened."But somehow…this is so like you."

Dear Meiling,

How are you and the rest of the family?I'm fine.I've only just arrived in Japan, but I've seen Sakura, Daidouji, even Hiiragizawa is here.I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet.But I'm assuming he's here for the same reason I am.

I must apologize.I know that I wasn't completely honest with you.But even now, after all that we've been through together, I find it hard to explain things in person.So I will try now.

Meiling bit her lip.She wasn't sure that she wanted to read on.Her old fears that he was only going back to Kinomoto-san because he loved her.That to Syaoran she had been nothing but a fling, something to occupy his time.She knew that she could be a little clingy, and a little jealous.But it was hard to control herself when she was always so afraid of losing him.After all, why would Syaoran stay with her when compared to someone like Kinomoto-san?But she steeled herself and turned to the next sheet of paper.

You weren't there that night at Tokyo Tower, when Sakura fought Hiiragizawa to change the Clow Cards.But, when I fell under Hiiragizawa's spell…when I slept along with everyone else, I had a dream.You know I don't have visions often.I don't have the gift like Mother does.And so, I don't know about my interpretation of it.

But I knew then, that Sakura and I would never be together.That's what made it so easy to tell her my feelings later.Because I knew it didn't matter.It didn't matter what she felt then.It didn't matter what would happen later.Then, I loved her.

In my dream I saw that she would be attacked by a new power, a new presence.The man was in shadow, but I knew it was a man.He bound her in black ribbons, but she didn't seem to resist.Then he took a ceremonial dagger and drew it across her throat.But instead of blood she bled light.It glowed as it spilled out of her and into a black cup.Then an angel came and cut away the ribbons.But it was too late, and even the angel cried while the man just laughed.

I still have nightmares.I have to do what I can to stop this from happening.It's why I came back to Hong Kong.To become stronger, to try and stop it.I know that this is important.It's not just that she's my friend, but this is something that cannot happen.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you.But I didn't want to frighten you if I was wrong.And, it's selfish, but I didn't want you to get involved.This is going to be dangerous, and I don't think I could bear it if something happened to you too.I want you to be safe.You are my connection to the real world.A warm place away from the un-reality of visions and magic.

Please stay well, and stay yourself.I promise to be careful.As always you have all of my heart.

Love,

Li Syaoran

Meiling clutched the letter to her chest, rolling onto her back.The glow of his last words warring with worry in her heart.Little bits of information were falling into place.Why he never even seemed concerned as he and Kinomoto-san slipped farther apart.He'd once said to her, "I couldn't help wanting to…while I could….even if it wouldn't last."The night he'd shown up at her house, terrified at some dream he wouldn't tell her about, just asking to be held.

If the vision was as bad as all that she didn't begrudge Kinomoto-san her Syaoran's help.She wished that there was something she could do herself.If she had been ten again she would have been on the next plane to Narita Airport.But she knew enough now to know that getting involved in a magical battle would probably cause only more problems.

She got up and went over to her desk pulling out absurdly happy stationary covered in panda bears and fast food.If he wanted a connection to more normal life, he was going to get it….in spades.Meiling grinned and reached for her pen.

Dear Syaoran…

***

Sakura held the little pink phone in her hand and looked at it threateningly, as if trying to stare it down.She had to call.She knew she had to call.She just didn't want to.She had never been in a real fight before.Even with Syaoran so long ago…that was much more one sided on his part.So now she wasn't sure what to do, how to mend her broken fences.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Sakura sighed, "I need to call Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun to apologize."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know…"

Kero blinked and grabbed the phone from her hands.Ignoring her cries of protest the stuffed animal hit the speed dial."Problem solved."He tossed the phone back to her.

"Kero-chan!" But she didn't have time to yell because the phone was being answered.

"Moshi Moshi!"Nakuru sounded thrilled just to answer the phone.

"Oh, Akizuki-san?This is Kinomoto."

"Sakura-chan!?Oh my God!!It's been so long!How are you!?How's Touya-kun?Mou.Eriol's hardly told us anything.You should really come over or something.I could show you the Sushi Azarashi toys I bought in Shinjuku.Japan has all the cutest things, I swear!"The words tumbled from Nakuru like a slinky down a staircase, picking up speed as she went.

"I'd like to," Sakura replied laughing, "But, Akizuki-san, is Eriol-kun there?I need to talk to him."

"Are you sure you want to?He's been a real sourpuss all night.I'm much more fun to talk to."Nakuru confided in a stage whisper.

Sakura winced, /and who's fault is that?/then she sighed."I really do need to talk to him."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."Sakura could hear as Nakuru covered the receiver with her hand and called loudly."Eriooooll!!Phooonnnnee!It's Sakura-chan!"And then she was back with Sakura, "Honestly, I don't know where he's gotten to…he must be in the attic or something.Let me try again.ERIOOLLL!!"

There was the sound of a scuffle, and Nakuru yelped into the mouthpiece.Moments later she was replaced with Eriol, his usually smooth voice cracked and agitated."Sakura-san?"

***

Eriol was sitting in his Red Leather Chair, the one Nakuru had dubbed the Throne of Evil.He was staring into the fireplace, watching the snapping fire and idly petting Spinel while the little cat read a book. He wasn't really watching the fire.It was just a place for his eyes to rest while his mind replayed snippets of memory in an endless loop.

Sakura's tear stained face as she looked up at him."I-I'm not…some kind of doll that you can lock away to keep from breaking.If I have to fight something I can do it myself.I've fought other things without you, without either of you.Or were just those 'training' too?"

He hadn't meant…he had truly thought back then that it was the best way.That Sakura would change the Cards better if she didn't know.And he never meant her real harm, never let her actually get hurt…so it had been all right, hadn't it?

Eriol felt his mouth twist in disgust.It seems like he hadn't grown up as much from when he had been Clow as he'd thought.

"You never tell me /anything./Maybe if I knew what I was facing,

I wouldn't /be/ helpless."

It was true.The more he thought of it, the more he was amazed at her resilience, and her ability to keep going despite the odds.Cerberus had never actually told her /how/ to capture the Cards.He had never sat down and told her what was in the deck, and methods for catching them.Instead he'd focused on poses and catch phrases.

They'd never warned her that she'd have to face Yue.To face the person she loved and to fight them.//And you made sure that she'd love him, didn't you?// A snide voice inside him said.

/Not me.Clow./He told the voice sternly./I am not Clow.Not anymore./

She'd had to figure out how to transform the Cards on her own.With practically no magical training.

//Are you sure you're not Clow?I can't tell the difference.If you'd //really// wanted to teach her, train her, you could have easily done it in person.But instead you made her figure it out for herself.And just stood up in the trees.Was it all really to train her, and not for your own amusement?I can see it now, Sakura-taunting.Cheaper than cable.You're no better than he was.//

/Shut up./

//That's true.You're not even half the magician he was…not anymore.//

"Don't you believe in me at all?"

Out of anything said at the park that one had hurt the most.Because it was the one farthest from the truth.But he couldn't help himself.Part of him still saw her through Clow's eyes, through Fujitaka's eyes.Part of Eriol still saw Sakura as a daughter.And he couldn't help wanting to protect her innocence.

Of course, he thought ironically, /everyone/ Sakura knew wanted to protect her innocence.

But now things would be different, Eriol vowed.From now on he would demonstrate his trust in Sakura's abilities.He had felt /something/ happen at the Shrine that night.But he hadn't gone to check.And had kept the others from going as well.Sakura had been correct.She had the right to try and do this.She had the right to face this herself.It had been very difficult to keep Yue and Cerberus from following her.

Eventually he sensed the presences at the Shrine disappear.And the star-like spark of Sakura's power make its way back home.He wanted to know what happened.But he didn't have the right to ask.Not yet.Not until he'd apologized to her.Tried to earn her forgiveness for everything he'd done.

Eriol was just trying to decide how best to apologize, flowers, candies, diamonds the size of watermelons, when the phone rang.He knew in an instant that it was Sakura.Dumping Spinel in an unceremonious heap he leapt for the phone.

But Nakuru beat him to it.

"Moshi Moshi!"She trilled into the receiver.

Eriol tried to put on his most intimidating face."It's Sakura-chan." He said softly."Let me talk to her.

Nakuru merely batted away his hand. And turned her back on him."Sakura-chan!?Oh my God!!It's been so long!How are you!?How's Touya-kun? Mou.Eriol's hardly told us anything.You should really come over or something.I could show you the Sushi Azarashi toys I bought in Shinjuku.Japan has all the cutest things, I swear!"

Eriol gritted his teeth./This/ was the problem with magical creatures who had known you since you were the size of a ten year old.No matter that you hadn't been ten in over three hundred years.

"Are you sure you want to?He's been a real sourpuss all night.I'm much more fun to talk to."Nakuru whispered loudly and turned to wink at him.He felt a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."Nakuru covered the receiver with her hand and called loudly, looking right past him. "Eriooooll!!Phooonnnnee!It's Sakura-chan!"

"Give that to me."Eriol growled.

But Nakuru turned back to the phone and Sakura. "Honestly, I don't know where he's gotten to…he must be in the attic or something.Let me try again.ERIOOLLL!!"

"I did not create you as an older sister to torment me."Eriol said to Nakuru, fire in his eyes, "I made you, and I can unmake you just as easily."

She blinked at him and harrumphed."You're no fun."She said handing the phone over.Then she stalked off with a swirl of her skirts to go feed Spinel a cream roll.

Eriol raised the phone to his ear in trepidation.Why had she called?Was it to tell him what had happened?To accuse him of greater sins?"Sakura-san?" he said.

"Eriol-kun?" She sounded shaky, nervous.

"Yes.Sakura-san, I—"

But she cut him off before he could say anything."Eriol-kun.I-I wanted to apologize for last night."Her voice dropped to a husky whisper."I behaved horribly, and there was no excuse…especially since you were right, about Reynardine-san…I just…I'm so sorry.Can you ever forgive me?"

Eriol stood there in a shocked silence./She/ was apologizing to /him!?/quickly he raised the phone back to his lips."No.No.I'm the one who should be apologizing." He said in a rush.

"H-Hoe?"

"Everything you said last night was true.We-I…had no right to treat you that way.You have shown nothing but bravery and competence over the years, and I have never provided the help you deserve."

"That's not true!You're always helping me, Eriol-kun.You've never been anything other than nice to me!And then I was so mean in the park.I don't know what came over me!"He could almost hear her shocked expression over the phone.It was so…so…very like her.To see nothing but the good in others, and to take all of the blame upon herself.

"I still must apologize, Sakura-san.And I promise that from now on I will do anything I can to support you.No more secrets.No more hiding anything from you.We can work together to solve this."

"I-thank you, Eriol-kun."There was a pause, "But I still feel like I need to do something."

He smiled, feeling a great weight come off his shoulders."Then perhaps we can meet tomorrow morning?We can apologize to each other properly, and then start a plan of action.I will, of course, provide refreshments."

"That sounds great!I promised to see Akizuki-san's new toys anyway.And I'd really like to see her and Spinel-san.It's been such a long time.I'll tell Syaoran-kun and Oniichan and Tomoyo-chan.I still have to call all of them."

"Then I shall look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Right!"Eriol's smile widened as he hung up the phone.Her voice was restored to it's usual bright energy.Together, together they could make this all work.

***

Sakura finished tying the last ribbon on a small bundle of homemade cookies.With a smile she stepped back to survey her handiwork.Apology cookies for Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Oniichan.Extra big servings for Yukito-san, Akizuki-san, and Kero-chan.And one small plate of takoyaki for Spinel-san.

"I don't see why he gets takoyaki and I don't."Kero whined.

"Last time he was over you ate that whole plate that was supposed to be for the both of you!Besides, I can't give him something with sugar, and I have to give him something.It wouldn't be fair if he was the only one not to get a present."Sakura said impatiently, putting all the bundles into her backpack.

"Hey, Sakura…"

"What?"

"What time was Eriol's thing supposed to be?"

"Ten. Why?"She turned around to blink at him curiously.

" 'Cause it's already 10:15.And it's going to take us awhile to get there."

"HOEEE!!We're late!!!"

Kero sighed."Even though you're a high schooler now, you're still late for everything."

Sakura ran to the front entrance to slip on her shoes.She called to Kero, "Will you double check and make sure I turned the curling iron off?Daddy'd kill me if I burnt the house down.And I'll meet you outside!"

"Yeah, yeah.What am I your slave?"

"Well, I am your Mistress."She yelled back cheerfully.

With a grumble Kero flew off to check.The curling iron was indeed off, unplugged, and put away.He supposed that it was better safe than sorry, but he hated to always be the one that had to go check.He was all prepared to tease her about it.The invincible, all knowing, Sakura Card Mistress being foiled by her own appliances.

And that was when he heard her scream.

After all these years at her side, he knew all of her screams.The little fearful yelps she let out when surprised.The scream of defiance when she would not lose, when she would not let her friends down.This was none of these. It was one he had never heard before.This was a scream of pure terror.Of pure fear.

Cerberus transformed even as he rushed to the front door."SAKURA!What's wrong!?!"Then as he saw he too stopped short.

The fox woman was propped up against the bushes like a discarded doll, head bent and limbs splayed.Her clothes were dyed red from vicious wounds, a pool of blood around her.A sheet of paper was held loosely in her hand.

Hesitantly, breathing in harsh gasps, Sakura inched forward on her hands and knees to touch Madreen Rua's shoulder.The woman's head rolled unnaturally to the side, revealing wide sightless eyes.A throat that had been slashed.

The paper fell from her hands.Scrawled in deep rust across it were the words, 'NO MORE GAMES.'

To be continued…

Japanese terms:

Moshi Moshi:A general greeting used on the phone.

Author's Notes: 

  1. Yes!Finally!I've been waiting to write this chapter for forever!And before you throw the rotten fruit…I warned you in the prologue that things aren't 'Zettai Daijoubu' in this story.I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but this semester's been a real killer.

  1. Sushi Azarashi are these little sushi shaped plushies.And in place of the rice, there are seals!They're the most adorable things!I need a whole set, right now.And Meiling's stationary is supposed to be Hamburger Panda stationary where they have pictures of fast food that they've drawn little panda faces on.And the slogans, "Now it is delicious for unknown reasons."And "Simple taste is popular.The origin of deliciousness.Nice to meet you.Hello."
  2. If you've seen any KareKano, Eriol is having a very Arima sort of day.Arguing with his doubts, his dark side.And since Meg hasn't finished Kyrielle (pretty please with Syaoran on top!)I'm stuck with the angsty guilty Eriol. And thank you Meg for the Throne of Evil.It was too good not to steal.(go read Icebreakers!)
  3. Takoyaki is an awesome snack of a small round bread-like ball with a piece of octopus in the center, then covered in a Worchester style sauce.They're really, really good.And the incident Sakura refers to is the short that comes with the second CCS movie.
  4. Soundtrack for this includes: Cowboy Bebop: Blue, the CCS 4th OST and 2nd movie CD.Music by Esthero, Mono, Poe, and George Gershwin.
  5. Again, thanks for reading!Especially Twig for pre-reading.


	14. Part Thirteen

Starlight Starbright Starlight Starbright  
Chapter 13- Wounds 

Eriol wanted to smash things, how to the open air. He wanted to cast the world in darkness again, just to give everyone some idea of his pain, his sorrow and anger. How could this have happened under his very eyes? Under his watch and protection? When he had wielded all of Clow's power it never would have happened. It hadn't happened. He kept Nadeshiko safe. So why had he failed her daughter?

But he had to content himself to gripping the arms of his chair, drumming his fingers against the red leather while Spinel sat in his lap trying to purr comfortingly.

Obviously Li-kun was feeling much the same way. But with less control. He paced around the room with barely contained fury. And it was all he could seem to do not to put a hole in Eriol's oak paneling. Sakura's brother looked much the same.

"There's a punching bag in the basement, if you need to use it."

Li-kun shot him a withering glare. Sakura's brother did the same. It would have been funny if he hadn't been so upset. He hadn't expected the two of them to get along so well. Especially not after Li-kun had broken up with Sakura. But now, in the face of her trouble...

Eriol's expression turned grim again

Through his connection to his mistress Yue had known something happened. Because of him Touya had known, and therefore, the rest of them. They arrived at the Kinomoto's to find a dead body sprawled across the front page. And Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan had been in a dead faint, Cerberus standing in front, fangs and claws bared, and his fur bristling. The Cards were fanned out in a protective circle around her.

It had been easy enough to dispose of the body. Li-kun had consigned the body to flames while Eriol had taken care of the rest. They decided that Eriol's mansion was the safest place, with all magic seeped into the wood and plaster, becoming as much a part of the foundation as the support beams themselves.

Now she was safe asleep upstairs with Yue, the Cards and the strongest wards that both he and Li-kun could create.

Eriol turned back to Kero-chan, perched on the mantelpiece. "You're the only other witness that we have. Are you sure you can't remember anything else?"

"It's no good. I told you everything. I only saw her the one time, but it looked like she was working for that guy...so why would he..." They danced around the word, danced around the whole topic, trying only to speak in generalities. As if, in not speaking, they could pretend that the atrocious never happened.

"I don't know, Cerberus, I don't know."

***

Yue couldn't, wouldn't stray form his mistresses side. The others were in the living room, planning and discussing. Part of him wanted to be there, demanding Reynardine's head on a platter for hurting Sakura. But he knew that he wasn't a strategist. He was a tool, a weapon for his mistress to use. And his place was here now, where he was needed most.

Sakura shifted in her sleep, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes rimmed in red. He reached out and smoothed a few locks of hair out of her eyes, surprised at himself that he dared. Emotion swelled in his chest, so hard and so tight that he felt like his heart would break all over again. She'd been so sheltered from the cruelties and harshness of the world. And this was such a horrible, horrible thing for her to see.

He was supposed to protect her. Yue's hands fisted in his robes. He failed her miserably. He felt a little less guilty knowing that Cerberus was with her, and that he'd done all that he could. The Sun Guardian had wanted to stay with her too, but Eriol insisted that he come with them as their only other eyewitness.

Sakura gasped suddenly and sat up, throwing off her blankets. She choked off a small cry, burying her face in her hands. Yue was at her side immediately. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing or not, but he pulled her into his arms, rocking her and making soothing noises.

"Y-Yue-san?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

"Aa."

"She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He pulled her closer, up into his lap. "It will be all right," he said quietly, "I'm here. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here."

"Why?" she sobbed, "Why did he *do* that?"

"I don't know," he said, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"It's-it's all my fault."

"No!" Yue pulled back, made her look at him. "Sakura- Sakura it's not your fault. You have no control over what a madman like Reynardine does." Hesitantly he ran a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, curling down one of the long strands that fell down past her shoulders. "You can't blame yourself."

"But..." she gulped, "The way he left her there...the note..."

"Of course he wants you to feel that way. He wants to frighten you. Make you give in to him."

"He was angry. I said no. If-if I said yes, or if I hadn't-"

Yue shook his head fiercely. Angry all over again that the bastard made her feel that way. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything differently."

"Last night she was alive. And she smiled at me, and called me 'Lady.' Now she's gone..." Sakura's eyes were wide and blank, focused on her memories. "Why did he have to do it? Why did she have to die so horribly!?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Clow-san said, that everything would be all right. This isn't all right." Her eyes filled again. Yue thought that she would pull away, turn back into herself and her pain. But instead she leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. "Please don't leave. I'm afraid."

Of course she didn't fear showing her feelings as he did. That was the difference. Again his chest felt so tight with a hundred emotions he couldn't even name. He folded his long arms around her and held her close as she cried herself out. He tried to exude comfort and strength, as if he could pass it to her through touch alone. "I won't leave. I will never leave you my mistress." /I love you./ "I-WE-we will keep you safe."

When her tears had finally quieted he took the tail end of his robe and wiped her eyes. She laughed weakly, more out of embarrassment and to diffuse the situation than anything. "I must look horrible."

He continued to dab at her cheeks, not quite looking at her. "You look fine," he said shyly. And when she didn't reply he said more firmly, "You should sleep, you must be tired after what you've been through."

Sakura nodded wearily and laid back against the pillow. Already her eyelids were beginning to flutter closed. But she reached up and grabbed his cloak. "Stay with me?" she asked drowsily and fell fast asleep.

Yue waited, watched the smooth rise and fall of her breathing. Then he carefully detached her hand, smoothing out the bedding and tucking her in more securely. He knew that he should have stopped there, but he couldn't let go of the memory of her hair against his fingers, how she felt in his arms only a few moments ago. He let his fingers trail through it's silkiness again, and across the warm softness of her skin.

/Stop. You'll wake her./

It was so hard to stop. Touch was so important. He spent so much of his time, his life locked away behind Yukito's eyes. Knowing what was happening, but never feeling it for himself. The sensation of touch became doubly, triply important.

Yue leaned over and kissed her lightly on her forehead. His lips brushed her skin in a chaste kiss. "I love you, my mistress."

Sakura sighed in her sleep and curled closer to his touch.

***

When she woke for the second time afternoon light was pouring through the large bay windows. For a moment she was almost panicked. /Where am I!?/ But then she thought she recognized the heavy oak paneling and design of the rooms as being like Eriol's house. But still...she was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before. 

Sakura saw Yue folded in the box seat of the window, his head bowed in sleep, his silver hair in a curtain, shielding him from the glare of the sun. In a way it reminded her of how Kero-chan liked to find the warm sunny places to sleep. He looked very beautiful, Sakura reflected, like a work of art.

She took the comforter from the bed and padded over to him, wrapping it around him carefully so she wouldn't wake him. Even in the sun it was still a bit chilly.

"I wasn't scared to sleep." She told the sleeping man, "It must be because you were with me."

The sadness and the guilt were still there, no matter what Yue said, but they were muted and softened. They didn't threaten to drown her and consume her the way they had. And again she felt that it was due to Yue-san. It reminded her a little of the time he comforted her after Oniichan gave him his power. She'd felt guilty and useless, just like now. The things that she couldn't do and didn't know ate away at her. But he'd made her feel so much better.

Sakura fingered a strand of his long pale hair, "You always seem to know how to make me feel better."

She smoothed the blanket out once more before padding out into the hallway and down the stairs. Everyone was gathered in front of the fireplace looking very grim. But when they saw her they jumped to their feet. 

"Sakura!"

"Are you okay?"

Sakura blushed a little and looked at the floor, "I'm fine," she said softly, "I'm sorry I make you worry about me that way. Thank you."

To her surprise her brother swept her up in a tight hug. "As long as you're all right," he whispered over and over, "As long as you're all right."

Her eyes welled with tears and she hugged him back hard. "I'm sorry, Oniichan."

Touya finally let her go and she stepped back to see Eriol and Syaoran, Kero-chan, Akizuki-san, and Spinel-san all smiling at her. It made her eyes well up all over again. But...there wasn't any more time for tears. /Yue-san is right/ she thought, /I'm the most powerful magician in the world now, I won't let him push me around. I won't let him get away with what he did./

"Here, Sakura-san, please sit down," Eriol said guiding her to the red leather chair.

"But, Eriol-kun...that's *your* chair!"

He insisted. Sakura realized that this was his way of apologizing for controlling her, for sheltering her. By letting her sit there he was trying to show her that she was in control now. So she sat. Spinel curled up in her lap, and Kero perched on her shoulder, his dandelion tail swishing against her collarbone. 

"If we don't stop Reynardine, he'll keep doing this sort of thing, won't he?" Sakura asked solemnly, purposely dropping the honorific. One didn't honor criminals. "Even if he doesn't come after me...he'll hurt other people, won't he?"

"Yes, Sakura-san. He will."

She turned from her sage to her warrior, locking eyes with Syaoran. "Then we have to find a way to stop him."

Syaoran nodded, almost formally. "We will. It's what I've been training for."

"I need you to tell me everything I need to know. No more secrets." Sakura told all of them.

***

Yue woke to a feeling of overwhelming warmth. He blinked his eyes and found himself sitting against the glass of a sunwarmed window, wrapped in a thick blanket. Violet eyes flicked over to the bed only to find it empty. He touched the blanket again, /She must have done this./

The sun was beginning to die outside in a brilliant display of orange and red. That meant he'd spent the whole day in his true form. It was probably the longest he had stayed this way since...since before Clow died. Since before he even had this form. With a surge of apology to his other self he let himself transfer back.

Yukito reached up and adjusted his glasses. He could feel Yue's faint feeling of apology. "It's all right," he said softly. Finding himself in strange situations and times stopped bothering him years ago. He assumed that the others must be downstairs and started to trace his way back.

It was very strange. He knew he was in Clow Read's...in Eriol's house. And he knew his way through the hallways and rooms. He could feel the echo of memory from them. Things that happened, emotions Yue had. It amazed Yukito how different he and his other form could be, when in a way they weren't very different at all.

/We don't even love the same person./

Yukito wasn't paying close attention to where he was going, trusting these strange instincts to guide him, following the flow of memory. He stopped at an oak door near the end of the hallway. He touched the dark wood. And this was...Clow Read's room.

His other form felt uneasy. Yukito let his eyes go blank as he concentrated on feelings that weren't his. It was strange, and he couldn't quite explain, but it was almost as if he could feel someone standing at his shoulder, a husky voice whispering in his ear. //Leave well enough alone.//

And, Yukito being Yukito, he did just that. He didn't meddle. If there were things that Yue didn't want him to know, he wouldn't pry. Everyone was entitled to their own life, and their own secrets.

***

Yue felt a wash of bitter relief. He was fond of his other self the way one was fond of a child. The boy was sweet and kind, and innocent. And Yue wanted to preserve this innocence. Some things were to private, to painful to be shared with another. Especially with a person who was so different...so much who you wanted to be...instead of who you were.

/What would he think of me, of himself, if he knew?/

Even now as Yukito walked down the hallway to join the others, Yue's mind lingered. Even now he could still feel the echoes of what he felt for Clow. /I loved you. I loved you so much....But you left me so easily. How much did you ever care? Why was I so easy to cast aside?/

Hushed words whispered to him, feeling Clow's breath, warm against his skin. Fingers sliding through his hair, undoing the binding, letting it fall in a silver curtain around them. Yue's heart swelled just to be considered worthy of his touch.

His creator.   
His master.  
His love.

Yue spent hours in the library with a slim volume of poetry bound in green leather. Over and over he traced the words:

_Being your slave, what should I do but tend  
Upon the hours and times of your desire?  
I have no precious time at all to spend,  
Nor services to do, till you require;_

Even now he remembered the smooth feel of the paper between his hands, and could remember the rest of the sonnet by heart. His love was perfect. It was that of a celebrant, worshiping at the feet of a God. What could have been more complete, more ideal than that? Now those memories held a bitter edge. What use is worship, when it falls upon deaf ears? What use when the God turns his back upon you? The taste of Clow turned to ash in his mouth. 

As naïve as his other form was, Yukito taught him many things. There was a sweetness and a purity in Yukito's relationship with Touya...that he'd never known. There was nothing that hinted of worship. Nothing of the Master and the Servant. They looked after each other with a softness in their eyes that even Clow couldn't rival.

/Clow didn't love me. Not the way that I wanted him to. Which is why he could leave me the way he did./

It was painful, but it didn't have that knife's edge sharpness to it anymore. Not the way it hurt when he'd awakened. When Cerberus chose a new master. He remembered how furious he'd been, to think that *anyone* could take Clow's place in his heart.

But time heals all wounds. The cliché almost made him smile. It wasn't true. It wasn't time, it wasn't distance. If that were true, then his sleep should have cured him from all heartache. It wasn't time...it was the things that happened to you within it.

A soft voice. "I know I'm not smart...but I love the Cards, and Kero-chan. And I think I could love you....No! I already do!"

Small arms thrown tight around his neck. "No!! If I can't change two cards I'll never see Yue-san or Kero-chan again!!"

Soft green eyes, and a gentle smile. A girl that only grew more beautiful and wonderful every day that he knew her. He'd once told the Chinese boy to picture 'the one in his heart.' Yue didn't even have to try to know who the image would be of.

To be continued...

Author's Notes:  
1. I LIIIIIVE!!! I know it's been *months* since the last chapter of this, and I'm really sorry. Spring semester was a real challenge to get through in one piece. Plus I had a long spell where I was really worried about whether I could pull this story off without making a horrible mess of it or not. But finally I'm writing again. And I'm as excited as anyone else to get to the rest.  
2. The poem Yue quotes is Shakepeare's sonnet 57. I didn't quote the rest of it, because the rest of it doesn't fit with a Clow/Yue relationship. But I'm such a hack that I didn't want to find a new poem.  
3. Finally, a little waff! And believe me, after this there will be more of it! I think it takes awhile to set up non Canon couples as believeable. And after this comes more set up for Sakura.  
4. And just to give you an idea of where we are in the story, I think we're maybe a quarter of the way in. Reynardine is far, far from through, and I have plenty of curveballs up my sleeve. *evil chuckle* So thank you with putting up with me so far, and I hope you'll put up with me a bit longer! Thanks so much for reading!  



	15. Part Fourteen

Starlight Starbright  


Chapter 14—Explanations  
  
  


Sakura looked levelly at Syaoran and Eriol as Yukito slipped into the room and sat next to her brother. "I need you to tell me everything. No more secrets. If I'd known what you knew from the beginning, all this might not have happened."  
  


Spinel pushed his head up under her hand and she petted him absently. Eriol was so tense lately that it was a relief to get away from him and 'bask' in the warmth of Sakura-chan's power. Not to mention that it was an excellent viewpoint to watch Eriol from. As long as the cat had been with the mage, he still remained a mystery. He was like a snow globe, or a kaleidoscope. Just when you thought you understood everything something would come along and shake him up, changing everything completely.  
  


Now he watched Eriol fiddle with his glasses, something he only did when he was nervous and uncomfortable. And Eriol was never nervous. "Where should I begin, Sakura-san?" he said with a wan smile.  
  


"I-I don't know!" Sakura waved her arms helplessly. "I don't even know what questions I should be asking!"  
  


He laughed a little. "Then I suppose I should begin at the beginning. Do you remember what I told you about droichain before?"  
  


She nodded. "You said that they steal magic. Especially Star magic."  
  


"Correct."  
  


"But…What's the difference? Between a droichain and a normal mage I mean. If all mages draw on a power outside of themselves…."  
  


"It's the natural flow of things. Take Li-kun for instance. He was born with an affinity for Moon power and it comes to him naturally, as just part of the natural cycle. A droichain like Reynardine is not a mage at all. They aren't born with an affinity, or even any kind of power of their own. It would be like Daidouji-san trying to become a mage," his eyes darkened. "And the only way for a non mage to become one is through warping nature into gross parodies of itself."  
  


Eriol continued, "Magic is a natural force, and it has laws, just like physics. A droichain moves against the pattern of nature. It would be like….like, having a huge tapestry, and someone just comes along and cuts out a giant piece of it for himself."  
  


"So what you're sayin'" Kero said from Sakura's shoulder, "is that a droichain's basically a big wanna be."  
  


Eriol had to smile at that. "I suppose you could put it that way."  
  


Syaoran looked up suddenly, "That might be why he killed his servant the way he did." Seeing the others blank looks he said, "Doing everything he did…it must have been a big drain on his power. The blood magic…might have recharged him, even if it isn't Star power."  
  


"That's a possibility. Clow did manage to keep Reynardine from any Stars for such a long time that I imagine he's very low on power by now." Eriol said thoughtfully.  
  


Sakura's hands went still, so Spinel pushed his head up against her in a comforting away. And he could see Kero above him, patting her on the shoulder. She rewarded the little cats with a small smile. "You said, 'even if it isn't Star power' What's so special about it anyway?"  
  


She tried to say it lightly, Spinel knew, but he could hear the underlying question. 'Why me?' But Eriol and Syaoran could apparently hear that question too, and tried to explain in the easiest way possible.  
  


"It's…" Syaoran began, from what I learned, Star power is the only kind that comes from directly within the mage. It doesn't draw on natural things like Moon, Dark, Sun and that sort of thing."  
  


Eriol nodded. "You create your own Power, Sakura-san. It's how you managed to change the Cards, create your own magic circle when you had so little formal training. And with that sort of power at his disposal, there is a great deal of harm Reynardine could wreak. Making himself virtually immortal the least of them."  
  


"Nearly immortal?" Touya interjected with a raised eyebrow. He'd long come to terms with the idea of his sister as something special, unique. But this was still a bit over the top.  
  


"I don't even know how old he was already, having fed off of Star power when Clow first met him. And that was before…" His voice trailed off and he frowned, as if surprised at himself that he'd let something slip.   
  


"What?" Touya pressed, "before what?"  
  


Eriol shifted uncomfortably in his seat and twisted his glasses in his hands again before answering. "Clow was not an only child," he said shortly. "and he wasn't the only magician in his household either. In fact, he and his brother were something similar to you and Sakura-san….one Star, and one using the power of the Dark. But Reynardine found him." And he would not say another word on the subject.  
  


"That's why we've come back, Hiiragizawa and I," Syaoran said, "We won't let him lay a finger on you, Sakura. He won't get any new Star power."  
  


Nodding grimly, Eriol said, "And if he's as low on power as we believe…perhaps we can find a way to stop him…permanently."  
  


Sakura winced at his tone. Killing anyone, any thing, made her extremely uneasy. It was wrong. But….But…She knew now, what the Droichain would do if he ever got his hands on her. The same thing he'd done to other mages, just like her before. The same thing that he did to the fox-woman. And even if she could save herself, and avert the danger…that still left someone else vulnerable. Someone else that was probably a lot more vulnerable than she was. And her conscience couldn't stand for that. Her time as the Card Captor, and then the Card Mistress had taught her to do what had to be done, whether the responsibility 'fairly' lay with her at all.   
  


/I had no reason to ever be Card Captor. Kero-chan tricked me into it…But, they had to be caught, or all sorts of things could have happened. And I was the only one who could have done it…/  
  


She wished now that things were still as simple as they were when she was ten. This was a knot that was much more difficult, and she wasn't sure that she could manage it.  
  


/What do I do?/ Sakura bit her lip, knowing that the answers weren't going to come easily this time.  
  


While Sakura still sat in silence, trying to decide what she had to do, Nakuru came in and announced that dinner had arrived. Eriol looked quite embarrassed when he realized that the strawberry blonde had ordered bento boxes for delivery behind his back.  
  


"What? You were busy, it's not like you were going to cook," She said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  


Eriol glared, but Sakura touched him lightly on the shoulder, her eyes brimming with unconcealed amusement. "Don't worry, Eriol-kun. I'm sure that they'll be just fine."  
  


"When you are a guest at the Hiiragizawa home," he said mock-stiffly, "you ought to be served only the best. Not delivery food."  
  


"Stuff it Hiiragizawa. At least it's not pizza," Syaoran said, pulling the other boy behind him into the dining room and the promise of food.  
  


* * *  
  


Despite all of Eriol's grumbling, the food was very good, and it went a long way to refreshing them, and putting them all in a better state of mind. The dangers of a renegade mage seemed farther away with a full stomach, and surrounded by good company.  
  


Sakura was helping Eriol clear away the boxes and cups while the rest of the group retired to the living room. As Eriol's mood lightened, his thoughts drifting strictly from Sakura's safety to…other matters that had been weighing on his mind.  
  


"Sakura-san?"  
  


"Yes, Eriol-kun?" She was carefully balancing 5 bento boxes in one arm, and holing two cups in the other.  
  


"I was wondering…"  
  


"Yes?"  
  


"What do you think of Yue?"  
  


Sakura went down in a clatter of dishes. He grinned evilly to himself. It was good to know that he still hadn't lost his touch. She rose from behind the table and her face was tomato red. "Hoee! Wh-Wh-Why do you ask?"  
  


He put on his blandest expression, and helped her re-stack the boxes. "Well, Clow Reed created him, and I like to look after him even still…I still consider him a…friend, I suppose."  
  


"Oh!" Sakura heaved a great breath, and looked distinctly embarrassed, but she tried valiantly to cover it. "Both Yue-san and Kero-chan are very important to me. I hope that…I hope that he thinks of me as his friend now too. I-" She blushed again faintly, and Eriol was surprised, "I've hoped for that for a long time.  
  


"I know that I can't really compete with Clow-san's memory. But I hope that he doesn't mind me being the Card Mistress anymore. I hope that we can become even closer."  
  


Eriol smiled and touched her hair gently, startling her. "Don't underestimate yourself Sakura-san. I'm sure that you've become a very important person to Yue, and I think he'd be glad that he's important to you as well."  
  


Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks!"  
  


Then Nakuru called Sakura to come see something, and Eriol shooed her out the door, telling her that he could take care of the rest. Which was perfectly true. It was hardly taxing to wash out a few cups. So he was up to his elbows in soapy water when Spinel flitted over to his side.  
  


"You didn't tell her everything, still."  
  


Eriol winced. "I know."  
  


"I thought that it was bothering you, keeping things from her." Spinel said, trying to catch Eriol's eyes. But the dark haired boy staunchly refused.  
  


"I don't think telling her that would make the situation any better. It might even make it worse." He sighed and looked morosely at the suds. But suddenly his expression brightened. "Besides, I have faith that it will work it's self out. And that would be for the best."  
  


"You always were a gambler when it came to the future."  
  


Eriol smiled, but his eyes were still grim and troubled. "It's the only thing I can do."  
  


* * *  
  


Fujitaka lugged his luggage off the bus, only a block now from home. Nadeshiko had assured him that the immediate danger had passed, but he still couldn't help the knot of fear and anxiety that curled in his stomach. His little girl was in danger. And he needed to get to her.  
  


Not that he really knew what he could do.  
  


He barely knew now how to use his fledgling powers. Besides allowing him to see his wife again, he'd never really seen the need to develop them, to train them. There'd never been any real need for them. And he managed his life just fine without the aid of magic.  
  


Sakura never needed his help for her paranormal activities. No matter how bad they got, she had her guardians, her brother, and her own unquenchable spirit to protect her. He was so proud of her accomplishments.  
  


Fujitaka didn't want to think about what could threaten her now.  
  


/I should have had Hiiragizawa-san train me. I should have learned how to use this. I shouldn't have left home, left her vulnerable…/ but the rational side of his mind countered, /but there's nothing you could do, or can do anyway. Your presence won't make her any less susceptible./  
  


He was nearly home now. He could see the tall tree in the garden, and the sweep of the roof that he loved so much. His home. It was sometimes hard to believe that so much magic was contained in its walls. But more often Fujitaka could never doubt it.  
  


He dropped his bags at the front walk and ran forward. "Sakura-san! Touya-kun! Kero-san!"  
  


Then he rounded the corner, coming up towards the front steps and stopped short at what he saw. "Oh my."  
  


* * *  
  


"And this one! Isn't it soooo cute!? I absolutely adooooore it. Mostly because it looks fabulous on me, I guess." Nakuru said with a spin and a flounce of an elaborately embroidered skirt.  
  


They were all currently being treated to a fashion show of all the outfits Nakuru bought on her spree in Roppongi. Sakura was mostly relieved that for once she wasn't the one on parade. Her brother on the other hand, looked ready to throttle the Moon Guardian. Yukito seemed to be the only one that really enjoyed the display, oohing and ahhing on cue, and offering comments.  
  


Spinel sniffed and said dryly, "Maybe next time you should see if they have anything in pants."  
  


Nakuru winked, "It's not like it matters one way or the other, since I'm not human and all. And if this looks better why shouldn't I wear it? Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?"  
  


Laughing politely, Sakura winced inside. Sometimes Nakuru reminded her scarily of Tomoyo in her more manic moments. "It looks very nice on you, Nakuru-san. Red and black are good colors for you."  
  


Touya looked puzzled for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean, it doesn't matter one way or the other?"  
  


"The annoying one and I," Spinel said with great nonchalance, stretching his paws out, "are created genderless."  
  


The thought made Touya blink.  
  


Kero snickered from his vantage on Sakura's lap. "Heh. You should have told him that, Ruby. You might have had a better chance with him if he didn't think you were a girl."   
  


"Kero-chan!!" Sakura smacked him lightly.  
  


Nakuru looked utterly unembarrassed by the conversation. Instead she…it…arched a delicate eyebrow and slid her hand suggestively up Touya's arm, and leaned in close to his ear. "Really…Well, Touya-kun, now that you know…care to take another shot at it?"  
  


But Yukito, blushing brightly, placed one hand on Touya's leg. "I'm sorry, Akizuki-san. But To-ya is very much taken."  
  


"You know," Kero continued, nodding over at Spinel. "That's really weird about you guys, cause I know that Yue and I sure as hell ain't—"  
  


Yukito if anything blushed an even brighter red. "Kero-kun!! I think this is hardly the place…I mean…I…"  
  


Kero cackled again. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Jeeze, Yue, you always were a prude."  
  


Sakura glared at him, blushing herself. "That's very personal, Kero-chan. And you were awfully rude. I think I know someone that isn't getting any pancakes for awhile….or pudding either for that matter."  
  


"But-but-but, you *caaaaan't*, it's not *faaaair*!" He moaned, kicking his feet in the air in a mini-tantrum.   
  


Spinel smirked. "I'm so sorry to hear it. Poor you. Really."  
  


"I will so get you for that, Soupy."  
  


The bickering might have continued endlessly if the phone hadn't rung at that moment. Eriol picked up the old-fashioned receiver, "Hiiragizawa residence."  
  


"Yes, she's here."  
  


"No, no. She's perfectly all right. Just received a nasty shock. We're taking good care of her."  
  


"Yes, quite safe."  
  


"Ah."  
  


"I see."  
  


Eriol turned to Sakura and the rest of the room, an odd expression on his face. "It's your father, Sakura-san, Kinomoto-san. He must have sensed that something happened and came home straight away. He's quite relieved to know that you're all right. And…" he paused, "apparently there's a ghost on your front porch, and she says she has information for us."  
  
  


To be continued…  
  
  
  


Author's Notes.  
  


1. Yes, I know. I'm a bad, bad, bad, girl. I'm really, really, really sorry about the many delays. It was really just one thing after another this semester, and the longer you go without writing something, the harder it is to get back into it. . I'm sorry. And I wish I had something better to offer after all the wait, but I hope that this little will work for now.  


2. Thank Jae, Twig, and Janaki especially for making me write this, along with many, many others. If not for their diligent and persistent poking, I may never have gotten another chapter out.  


3. I also apologize to all the nice people that reviewed and wrote me e-mails, that I probably never returned, because, frankly, I'm a bitch when it comes to e-mail. I have an eternal resolution to be better, and never keep it. But all your reviews have meant a great deal to me.  


4. This was supposed to be the chapter where I explained a lot of what was Going On. I hope it's at least some clearer, but if it's not, I'm sorry.  


5. Okay, last note. I'm pretty happy with the way the chapter turned out in the end. Nakuru and the gender discussion got away from me for a bit, but I kind of like it despite myself. The next chapter should come out much, much faster than this installment, and there will be more romance and adventure in the near future! Thanks so much for reading, and for your patience with me!  



	16. Part Fifteen

Starlight Starbright  


Chapter Fifteen ----Ghosts  
  
  


Eriol turned to Sakura, "Apparently there's a ghost on your front porch, and she says she has information for us."  
  


Sakura's jaw dropped open. "G-G-Ghost?"  
  


He nodded, no longer looking at her, "It makes sense, actually. Your father has been able to see your mother's spirit, whereas I haven't been able to sense ghosts since you divided my powers. Kinomoto-san cannot see ghosts after giving his power to Yue...Thus Kinomoto Fujitaka is now the only one among us who can see the departed," he quirked an eyebrow at Syaoran, "unless you can?"  
  


Syaoran shook his head, "Not without meditation, or some other sort of help."  
  


"Well if Reynardine's servant wishes to speak to us, we'd best not keep her waiting!" Eriol said with a sunny grin.  
  


"But-but-but..."  
  


Touya gave her a scornful look, "You can't still be afraid of ghosts...I mean, come on. You sense Mom's presence practically every day!"  
  


"That's different!" The teenager said on the verge of tears.  
  


"How is it different!?" Touya threw up his hands in exasperation, "Honestly, you'd think you'd grow out of this by now!"  
  


Sakura shuddered, and looked away sharply. Sometimes her brother was so unbearable...But she wouldn't kick him now. She wouldn't, she wouldn't. Not while everyone was watching. He ought to know by know how much she hated ghosts.  
  


Yukito laid a hand on her shoulder, and his eyes took on that curious look when he was 'talking' to his other half. "I think," he said, "that this is something you have to hear. But don't worry, we'll all be with you."  
  


Biting her lip, Sakura nodded reluctantly.  
  


Eriol smiled brightly, "Well then, we had best be going!"  
  


* * *  
  


Reynardine brooded in his inner room. If it were anyone else, it would have been called sulking. The first flush of anger had faded, and with it the first flash of panic. He held the necklace he'd crafted for the Star, it's black ribbon looping through his fingers. He remembered how good it looked in the hollow of her throat.  
  


It always surprised him, no matter how many Stars he found, how beautiful they were. Their kindness, their love, radiated out from them, attracting everything around them. Watching her from afar was nothing like seeing her in person, the light that seemed to radiate from her.  
  


With her wide green eyes, and hair like pure honey, Sakura Kinomoto could have been the reincarnation of his love lost so long ago...  
  


His hand tightened on the glass star in the necklace. Reynardine knew he wouldn't give up now. Despite the interference of Clow and the Li brat. Despite the suspicion of her guardians. Despite the resistance of the girl herself. He knew that he could convince her if he could only bring her to his domain. A week, an hour, spent in his company, and she would be his.  
  


He put too much effort into this project.  
  


He would not stop now.  
  


He'd watched so long from afar. As galling as it was that Nadeshiko was sealed from his touch, there was always the possibility that that would change. The power of a Star was passed down from generation to generation, so he continued to watch.  
  


Her first offspring was a total disappointment. His powers obviously came from his father's bloodline. It smelt of the powers of Darkness, like Clow's magic. Reynardine's lip curled at the very thought. Of course, the reason for that became apparent soon enough. Everywhere he went Clow was a step ahead of him.  
  


But Nadeshiko's second child, the baby girl with her mother's eyes...She was everything he could have hoped for and more. The Star power shone through her. She seemed to be more powerful and more pure than any Star since the first. He couldn't touch Sakura then. She was too well guarded, far too well loved. But then sickness started eating away at the mother, giving him the opportunity that he needed.  
  


Reynardine visited her once in the hospital when the rest of her family was gone. She didn't seem surprised or frightened by his visit. Not the way she used to be. The Star most likely foresaw his coming and was knew that her safety was assured by the bonds of marriage. She greeted him as an old friend.  
  


"You're dying," he told her.  
  


She looked away, her fingers twisting lightly in the fabric of the bed sheets, but her gentle smile didn't falter. "I know."  
  


He looped a strand of pale violet hair around his fingers. "I could have spared you all this. If you had come with me. I still could, you know. If you came with me now, there would be no pain, no sadness."  
  


She refused.  
  


"I won't abandon my family."  
  


"Not even to protect them?"  
  


Nadeshiko looked startled then.  
  


"I think you know what I'm speaking of." Reynardine moved to a picture resting on the bedside table. Nadeshiko, her husband, her son....and her daughter.  
  


"You can't touch her," her voice was flat.  
  


Reynardine ran a finger across the happy toddler in the picture. "You're right. For now. Eventually the protections of family won't be enough to keep me away. But if I had a different Star I wouldn't need her." He put the photograph down. "If you came with me now..."  
  


The soft, dreamy look returned to her pale face. "I have faith in my daughter," she said, "She won't lead a life without love. For her...everything will be all right."  
  


Back in the present, Reynardine stood, trying to shake himself free of the flood of memory. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand, not the steps that had led him here. But he could not.   
  


Another scene, not long after Nadeshiko's death. He returned to watch the Kinomoto's, to keep an eye on his investment. The little girl played in the sandbox in an isolated section of the park while her brother was off at some sports affair at the other end of the field. The little girl dropped her shovel and pail when he appeared in front of her, looking up at him with impossibly round eyes. "Who are you?"  
  


The child would never be able to grasp who and what he was, so he tried to answer her in a way that she would understand. "I am....a ghost."  
  


Her eyes grew even rounder. She took a few baby steps away from him. "G-g-g-g-g-ghost?"  
  


"A ghost of your future."  
  


"Oniichan said ghosts have to do something, and that's why they don't go away."  
  


"Your brother is correct." He knelt and touched her cheek, "Someday I will come for you, and take you to live with me. Doesn't that sound nice?"  
  


She considered it. "Can Otousan and Oniichan come too?"  
  


"No."  
  


The Star frowned. "Then I don't want to."  
  


He smiled, but there was nothing happy in it. "You don't have any choice. You'll have to."  
  


Even without the slightest bit of training, without hardly any of the powers she'd have as an adult, she could still feel the power that radiated from him. Dark powers founded in blood and pain. And she began to cry, fisting her hands up against her eyes and bawling for all her lungs were worth.  
  


People would come looking in a moment. Her father or her brother. Reynardine shook her roughly by the shoulders. "I will come for you! Remember that!"  
  


As he vanished her brother ran up to her. "Sakura! What's wrong?"  
  


"A G-G-G-GHOST!!" She sobbed throwing herself at him.  
  


* * *  
  


But now Sakura had to face a real ghost. The fruit of that meeting so long ago, even if she didn't remember it clearly. She took a deep gulp of breath as they reached her house. Yukito patted her hand as they walked up the front steps. Her mouth was dry and her heart hammered in her throat. She remembered the dark and sharp feeling around the fox-woman's body before she passed out, and could feel the same aura close around her again now. And every time she closed her eyes she saw the body sprawled out, and Reynardine's warning.  
  


//But if I run away from this now, I can never come home again, because it will always be here.// She let go of Yukito's arm and squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and started marching.  
  


Syaoran gave her a *look* "You sure you're okay? Your arms and legs are moving together."  
  


"Hoe!" Sakura jumped and turned bright red with embarrassment. "I-I-I-I'm fine! Honest!"  
  


Her father was waiting for her at the front door. He pulled her into a tight hug as soon as she got to him. It surprised her, as much as Fujitaka showed how much he loved both of his children, they'd never been a very touchy family. "I'm so glad you're safe! Nadeshiko-san said you were in trouble, so I rushed home as fast as I could."  
  


"I'm okay," she said softly into the sleeve of his shirt.  
  


"I know I don't know how to use them properly or anything," Fujitaka said stepping backwards, "But I'll use my powers any way I can to help."  
  


Eriol stepped forward wearing the odd warm expression he always had when talking to his other self. "Actually your powers will be invaluable now. Since Kinomoto-kun gave up his powers, and my own power is split....you are the only one here able to see and hear the ghost properly."  
  


"Really?" Fujitaka blinked.  
  


Eriol smiled, "Really."  
  


Sakura hugged her arms across her chest as they talked. The aura was stronger no. This was why she hated ghosts so much. Her mother's presence was warm, and felt like springtime and flowers. It was because she stayed on earth to watch over her family out of love. Most ghosts weren't like that, and the ties that bound them on earth were darker and more violent. They were angry, bitter or afraid. And those negative emotions buffeted up against her painfully.  
  


It was ten times worse knowing that it was because of her. Yue told her that it wasn't her fault, but she knew that Madreen Rua wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for her. Even if it wasn't her fault, it was still bound to her. She rubbed her eyes, feeling tired and sad. Even if it wasn't her fault, it was still her responsibility. All her work with magic, from the Cards on down, taught her that taking responsibility, whosever fault it was, made all the difference in the end.  
  


"I'm so sorry Rua-san, I never meant for something like this to happen."  
  


Fujitaka blinked at the open air, "She says it's not your fault. She said that Reynardine is a ......bastard, and she wasn't surprised he did something like it. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He blushed a little at swearing in front of his children, quotations or not. "She wants to help if she can, she says. But the binding he put on her won't let her do much, or say much against him. But whatever she can..."  
  


Eriol frowned, "Binding? So she was a slave, not a creation, or serving him out of free will."  
  


"Of course not. She was trying to undercut him and find a way for both Sakura-san and herself to get away from him." Fujitaka adjusted his glasses, "she's quit vehement about it."  
  


Sakura wrung her hands, "Rua-san...What should I do now? I know we've got to stop hi before he can do this again...I don't want anyone else to get hurt, but I don't know *how*."  
  


Fujitaka looked at the air with wide eyes. "I..." his eyes shifted so that he wasn't quite looking at anyone, avoiding all their eyes. "She says the only way to stop him for good is to kill him."   
  


Sakura bit her lip, she was afraid of that. After Transforming the Cards she'd run up against all sorts of magical troubles and all kinds of tasks. But it never came down to something so serious before. She wasn't sure she had it in her. "There's no other way?"  
  


"If-If there is, she doesn't know it."  
  


Syaoran was leaning up against a post, his arms folded. There was a coldness to his eyes and voice that reminded Sakura that he'd been training as a warrior as long as she knew him. "How do we find him then? Where is he now?"  
  


The presence around him, felt but unseen rippled with frustration. "She says she can't tell us, the binding won't let her." Fujitaka said apologetically.  
  


He snorted, "If he was controlling her ghost with a binding, this would be an excellent way to get at us."  
  


Touya snorted back at him, "If she was still working for him she'd tell us a place just to lure us into a trap. Use your head Brat." They glared at each other for a moment before Touya continued, "So...what *can* you tell us?"  
  


Fujitaka stood in a listening stance for a moment. "His lair isn't here...it's not on this plane, but in a pocket realm. But it...wait, could you say that again please? Ah. It has a physical entrance here in Tomoeda, and you'll know it because it reeks of his presence."  
  


Kero-chan popped his head up from where he'd been hidden in Sakura's bag. "Don't worry Sakura, it'll just be like that time back in Hong Kong. You did really well there after all."  
  


"Is there anything else?" Syaoran asked Sakura's father.  
  


"Uh...yes...but she only wants to tell it to Sakura. She says for you to close your eyes."  
  


Syaoran and Touya both tensed, about to protest, but Sakura complied without a thought. She decided to trust the fox-woman before she came. And nothing she said made her feel any differently. There was a flare of power around her and Sakura was thrown into a light trance.  
  


She was standing in a small clearing, surrounded by oak trees. It was cool, lush and green with a carpet of moss cushioning the earth. The fox-woman was lounging in the curl of a tree branch, looking whole and healthy.  
  


"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said, lurching forward, her hands spread wide.  
  


Madreen Rua shrugged, "You'll find that once you're dead you don't mind it as much as you thought you would."  
  


"But...but..."  
  


"No mistaking it, I didn't want to, and I'm not glad that I have...but I hardly blame you." Her eyes narrowed. "I blame Reynardine, and I want you to promise me that I'll have my vengeance."  
  


Sakura hesitated, then said. "I know that we have to stop him, and we will. I promise you as much revenge as I'm willing to deliver. But I don't know how we're going to handle this yet."  
  


The fox-woman looked sour for a moment, "I suppose that's as much as I can ask from you," she brightened a little and jumped off her branch to stand across from her. "Now...as to what I needed to tell you. Much easier this way, there were too many pesky males swarming around you, and this is girl talk."  
  


"Hoe?"  
  


"The most important thing for you to do, little one, is find love. Find the person that's most important to you." She cupped Sakura's chin in her hand, "The bastard has done his best to make a ruin of your love life, I know, but all you need to do now is follow your heart."  
  


Sakura was bewildered, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  


Madreen Rua shook her hair in a shower of copper curls. "I can't tell you. Reynardine's bindings restrict me even in death....But just remember what I told you. The simplest thing can be the most important, you know."  
  


She sighed, " I have to go now...but I promise that I too will do what little I can to help you...just like all your friends."  
  


And just like that the world snapped back into place. She was home, with her friends and family around her.   
  


"What did she say?" Eriol wanted to know.  
  


So Sakura told them.  
  


* * *  
  


Reynardine held his staff before him, the power he stole from his servant pulsing in him. It was not Star magic, but it was more than enough to keep him going. It was enough even to allow him certain luxuries. New tools to use against the Card Captor to make her his own once and forever.  
  


His magic circle, cobbled together out of different kinds of magics like a patchwork quilt, flared beneath his feet. He closed his eyes in concentration. This was no easy task, even at the best of times. There was a reason that creating one's own servants from sheer magic was considered such a show of power and control. Any mistake he made now would bring it all tumbling to the ground and leave his resources more drained than ever.  
  


But it was worth it. He would show them both. Clow and his little successor. He would defeat them with exact copies of their own tools. But loyal to him and him alone.  
  


Two columns of light rose from the circle and slowly melted into something more solid, their shape hard to see in the radiance. But as they solidified their light dimmed, becoming more real than imaginary.  
  


One was as tall as a human, exactly the same build and shape, except for dark sweeping wings that stretched out behind him. The skin was pale like fine parchment, and he knew that the eyes beneath the closed lids were as violet as his own. The hair was a surprise though. He'd planned it to touch the being's shoulders. But it was cropped short on the right, and sweeping longer like a blue wave on the left.   
  


He considered trying to go back and change it, but decided that he liked the unexpected development.   
  


The other creation was as large as a great cat, or a mastiff. There were elements of the feline, but overall it leaned towards a more canine look with a thick brushy tail tipped in blue. It too had the same bat wings as the other emerging from it's back.  
  


Reynardine was pleased with his work. Just like Clow's only different. Now he only had to give them alternate forms, and set their personalities in place. And, of course, to give them appropriate names.   
  


Then he could set his plan in motion.  
  


Author's Notes:  


1. I don't think it really worked right, but the idea in my head was that it was all Reynardine's fault that Sakura is so afraid of ghosts, and not what Touya thinks at all. I mean, if you were threatened as a little kid like that, you'd get paranoid too, right?  


2. I hope that the bit with Madreen Rua turned out appropriately CLAMP-ish. It was certainly that way in my head.  


3. And the creation of the new characters is so totally stolen from Mercedes Lackey.  



End file.
